Dark is the Night for Hearts
by Roselyne
Summary: Merry et Pippin ont été libérés des Orcs, mais Legolas a été blessé et capturé lors de la rescousse...
1. Un Cri dans la Nuit

__

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages issus du bouquin de LORD OF THE RINGS appartiennent à Tolkien. Les autres, éventuels, sont à moi ;)

****

DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS

CHAPITRE 1 - LEAPING IN THE DARK

La nuit était devenue encore plus froide que la veille, bien que l'on avança vers le printemps; et la nécessité de rester invisibles aux yeux de l'ennemi interdisait tout feu. Aragorn et Gimli étaient blottis dans leurs couvertures respectives, mais leur sommeil était relativement léger tant l'inquiétude quant au sort de Pipin et Merry commençait a leur broyer le cœur. 

A chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient un œil, ils voyaient toujours Legolas qui se tenait debout devant eux, ou qui marchait aux périmètres de leur campement de fortune, surveillant les alentours inlassablement, fredonnant parfois dans sa propre langue, mais toujours alerte aux bruits et sons divers qu'il pouvait percevoir de très loin, à défaut de pouvoir distinguer quoique ce soit au loin dans les ténèbres du Wild face à eux.

Legolas était relativement contre ces haltes, car chacune d'entre elles mettait autant de distance entre eux et les orcs qui avaient kidnappé Merry et Pipin. Evidemment, il savait que ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas aussi résistants que lui et que le repos, si maigre fut-il était une nécessité imposée a leur corps de mortel. Legolas quand à lui, vieux de près de trois milles ans mais d'apparence toujours adolescente, trouvait toute l'énergie nécessaire dans l'espèce de pain que les elfes de Lothlórien leurs avaient remis avant leur départ de la forêt dorée; et il pouvait dormir, pour autant que son mode de sommeil puisse être appelé "dormir" par les humains; il reposait son esprit dans d'étrange cheminement de rêves elfiques, alors même qu'il marchait, les yeux grands ouverts, à la lumière du jour.

Mais ce soir, Legolas ne pouvait pas trouver le repos de l'esprit, tant il sentait que quelque chose était en train de se préparer. Il ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait se passer pour le moment du côté des Orcs, ni si les deux hobbits étaient encore vivants. Mais il sentait un malaise grandir en lui.

Il se retourna pour regarder Gimli et Aragorn, toujours endormis, puis refit face à la direction vers où leurs ennemis étaient parti. Il ne fut pas long à se décider. Il connaissait sa vitesse et savait lire les traces aussi bien sinon mieux que le ranger Aragorn. Comme tout elfe, il haïssait les Orcs et aurait pu repérer leur traces fétides uniquement à l'odorat à deux lieues a la ronde.

Il prit doucement l'arc de Lothlórien ainsi que le carcan de flèches remis par Lady Galadrielle. Nul ne saurait être trop prudent. Il glissa également à sa ceinture ses deux lames fines décorées de runes elfiques. Son intention n'était pas de se battre, mais d'essayer de se rapprocher de leur ennemi et d'en apprendre autant qu'il pouvait sur leur piste ou leurs agissements, avant de revenir chercher Aragorn et Gimli lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient au matin. Et sans un bruit, ses pieds semblant à peine effleurer l'herbe, ne laissant aucune empreinte derrière lui, il disparut dans la nuit.

__

--ARAGORN!!!--

Le ranger se réveilla en sursaut, posant d'instinct sa main crispée sur l'épée qui reposait à ses côtés. Il se sentait désorienté. Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles pâlissaient dans un ciel qui n'était plus sombre, mais qui n'était point encore l'aube. Il fallut un moment à Aragorn pour réaliser que le cri qu'il avait entendu ne provenait que de son rêve. C'était ce cri, cette voix familière, qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil léger, et non plus le froid ou l'inconfort du lieu comme auparavant. Un cri si réel qu'il regarda tout autour de lui, toujours sur ses gardes. Un sombre pressentiment commença à naître en lui, similaire à celui qu'il avait eu quelques jours plutôt lorsque Frodon avait utilisé l'anneau pour disparaître et quitter la confrérie. Seulement cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus de Frodon. Et l'absence de l'elfe confirma ce qui dans son esprit commençait à devenir une inquiétante certitude.

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Legolas... Quelque chose de mauvais...

***************************

__

Voilà, ma première fic LOTR :p 

J'avais commencé à lire LOTR il y a 5 ans, mais j'avais abandonné au Conseil d'Elrond (pas le temps et pas évident ^^; ), j'ai du reprendre récemment puisqu'on prépare le tournage de la parodie du film et qu'il faut bien que je me familiarise avec l'univers de Tolkien -- S'il y a des erreurs, pas taper sur la tête, soyez indulgents ^.^;;;;;


	2. Les chevaliers de Rohan

__

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages issus du bouquin de LORD OF THE RINGS appartiennent à Tolkien. Les éventuels autres sont à moi ;)

****

DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS

CHAPITRE 2 - LES CHEVALIERS DE ROHAN

Aragorn et Gimli poursuivaient leur chemin inlassablement dans la même direction. Aragorn espérait que Legolas avait pris ce même chemin plus tôt, probablement pour prendre de l'avance sur leur exploration. Mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer cela, car nulle trace de l'elfe n'était décelable sur le sol, même par quelqu'un d'aussi habitué aux elfes que Aragorn. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire de sa première rencontre avec les elfes, il se souvenait de Legolas. Et pourtant, après plus de quarante ans, il était toujours aussi incapable de retrouver sa trace dans le Wild, même si sa vie avec le elfes lui conférait une longévité et une résistance supérieure aux autre humains, ainsi que des sens presque aussi développés que ceux qui l'avaient accueillit à la mort de son père, Arathorn.

Derrière lui, Gimli essayait de suivre le rythme. A l'origine, la grande résistance face aux épreuves physiques faisaient partie de son tout, mais les derniers jours de poursuites inlassable et de semi-repos commençaient à entamer cette résistance. Et pourtant il avançait en silence, se retenant de commenter l'attitude parfois si impulsive et irréfléchie d'un certain elfe de ses connaissances.

Aragorn leva les yeux et essaya d'évaluer la distance les séparant de la sombre forêt de Fangorn, là où la piste de Orcs semblait se diriger, quand il vit soudain quelque chose sur le vert lointain, comme une ombre floue se déplaçant. Il s'aplatit instinctivement sur le sol, oubliant pendant un moment la relative invisibilité que lui procurait le vêtement des elfes de Lothlórien. Derrière lui, Gimli fit de même, bien que ne discernant de la plaine qu'un vert relativement unis. 

Aragorn ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer ce qui produisait ce mouvement, mais au-delà, il pouvait distinguer une fumée sombre montait vers le ciel en un serpentin fin . La plaine n'était que silence, et Gimli pouvait entendre le vent bruisser doucement dans les hautes herbes. Aragorn avait son oreille collée au sol pour essayer de discerner un quelconque son non-naturel. Comme la vue perçante de Legolas leur aurait été utile maintenant.

Et à nouveau, comme à son réveil, la certitude dans son esprit que Legolas avait des problèmes, de graves problèmes... Et que s'ils ne le trouvaient pas très prochainement, la vue perçante de l'elfe ne serait pas la seule chose qu'il leur manquerait...

Soudain, Aragorn parut discerner des sons très vagues et diffus, mais qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il se redressa vivement, "Des cavaliers! Plusieurs, et ils viennent vers nous!". La main de Gimli se resserra sur la crosse de sa hache, "Ils nous ont vu?". Aragorn hocha la tête. Il y avait peu de chance qu'avec cette distance, et eux-mêmes recouverts des vêtements de camouflages des elfes, quiconque puisse les repérer. A l'exception des elfes eux-mêmes... Peut-être... "Que faisons nous?", demanda Gimli d'une voix bourrue.

Aragorn considéra un instant la situation, puis resserra le manteau elfique autour de lui et se rassit en tailleur. "Nous attendons. Il ne sert à rien de fuir. Ils peuvent être à 5 lieues de nous comme à 15 lieues. Mais eux à cheval et nous à pied et épuisé, 5 ou 15 lieues ne feront pas beaucoup de différence. Ils viennent de là où les Orcs étaient, et peut-être pourrons nous obtenir des nouvelles."

Gimli plissa les yeux et considéra la tache sombre et floue. "Je n'aime pas ça. Legolas aurait déjà du revenir nous prévenir, si bien sur il est allé dans cette direction. Nous ne savons même pas si ces cavaliers sont humains. Sauron élève des chevaux qui sont habitués à la présence de créatures des ténèbres. Nous pouvons recevoir des nouvelles, comme nous pouvons recevoir des lances et des épées...!"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous aurions nécessairement de bonnes nouvelles", dit doucement Aragorn, "mais bonnes ou mauvaises, nous allons rester immobile et attendre. Nous jugerons quel comportement adopter lorsque nous en saurons plus sur eux." Se disant, il resserra sa main sur la crosse de son épée Andúril.

Incertain, Gimli le considéra un instant, avant de jeter un regard circulaire à la recherche des hobbits ou Legolas. Au bout d'un moment, il poussa un grognement de capitulation et s'assit à son tour parmi les hautes herbes.

Pendant ce qui leur sembla une heure, Gimli ne put distinguer rien de différent dans les sons autour de lui, puis du lointain leur parvint le martèlement distinct des sabots. Les cavaliers suivaient la piste de Orcs dans le sens inverse. Ils avaient déjà passé la rivière et remontaient le long de la plaine, les chevaux rivalisant de vitesse avec le vent.

A présent, les cris des voix humaines se mêlaient aux sons. Et soudainement, passant une colline non loin, ils apparurent nettement à la vue d'Aragorn et de Gimli. Aragorn fit une rapide estimation: ils étaient plus d'une centaine. Ce n'était pas un petit groupe de chasseur d'Orcs, mais presque une armée d'homme revêtus d'armures brillantes sous le soleil de ce début d'après-midi. Leurs chevaux étaient presque de la race des géants de leur espèces, à la robe grise, et à la crinière tressée sur leur cou. Les cavaliers qui les montaient leur correspondaient en stature: grands et aux jambes longues; leurs cheveux pales ramenés sous leurs casques légers d'où ils sortaient en une longue tresse. Leur visage semblait calme. Dans leur mains se trouvaient lances ou épées et des boucliers teinté étaient fixés dans leur dos.

Bien que les cavaliers parurent porter attention au paysage autour d'eux, surveillant la présence d'ennemis éventuel, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la présence du nain et de l'humain. Aragorn, qui n'avait cessé de les observer, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et clama d'une voix forte:

"Quelles sont les nouvelles du Nord, chevaliers de Rohan?".

***************************

__

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Désolée pour celles/ceux qui voulaient savoir ce qui est arrivé à Legolas, il va falloir encore patienter un peu… (sadique, moi? :p )


	3. La chute d'une lumière

__

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages issus du bouquin de LORD OF THE RINGS appartiennent à Tolkien. Les éventuels autres sont à moi ;)

****

DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS

CHAPITRE 3 - THE FALL OF A LIGHT

Aragorn, et Gimli assis derrière lui, chevauchaient rapidement vers les bois d'où la fine colonne de fumée montaient toujours. Une discussion relativement longue avec Eomer, le capitaine du groupe de chevaliers, leur avait permis d'apprendre qu'ils avaient mené une âpre lutte contre un groupe relativement important d'Orcs la nuit précédente. Ils avait perdus beaucoup d'hommes dans la bataille, et malheureusement ils étaient certains que certains Orcs avaient pu s'échapper. Les chevaliers avaient brûlé les corps des créatures démoniaques qu'ils avaient éliminés avant de quitter la forêt en direction de Theoden.

Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre l'existence des Hobbits, jusque là ignorés d'eux, ainsi que de l'existence des elfes dans la forêt de Lothlórien. Mais Eomer avait assuré Aragorn que nul corps d'hobbit ou d'elfe ne s'était retrouvé mêlé aux cadavres des Orcs détruits cette nuit. Et ce fut la première vraie bonne nouvelle de la journée pour Aragorn. Il aurait encore droit à une autre bonne nouvelle plus tard, avant de sombrer dans les abîmes du désespoir.

Réalisant que Aragorn était descendant d'Isildur et possédait la "lame qui fut brisée et reforgée" de la légende, Eomer lui avait demandé de le suivre a Theoden pour prêter main forte aux troupes contre l'ennemi. Aragorn refusa, estimant sa tache incomplète tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas ses trois amis. Eomer accepta de lui prêter deux chevaux pour qu'il puisse finir sa mission avec plus d'aise et revenir a Theoden par la suite.

Gimli, qui ne se sentait nullement à l'aise sur ces animaux gigantesques, se cramponnait à Aragorn en essayant de ne pas regarder vers le bas. Derrière eux, le deuxième cheval courrait au bout d'une corde. Il serait pour Legolas et les deux hobbits dès qu'ils seraient retrouvés. Derrière eux, Eomer et son groupe n'étaient plus que de vagues points à l'horizon, mais l'attention d'Aragorn était complètement absorbée par le déchiffrage de la piste. La trace des Orcs étaient recouverte par nombreux endroits par la piste des chevaliers de Rohan, ce qui rendait son déchiffrage plus hasardeux. 

Aragorn ralentit le pas de sa monture en arrivant à l'orée du bois et sauta à terre. Il devait tracer tout piste indépendante pour voir si certains groupes d'Orcs ne s'étaient pas séparés du groupe central en emportant les deux hobbits, certains qu'ils allaient être attaqués tous de manière imminente. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longuement avant de trouver l'endroit ou les corps des Orcs avaient été brûlés. Les cendres étaient encore chaudes et fumantes. Sur le côté, il y avait un grand tas d'armures, de boucliers, d'épées brisées, d'arcs et de flèches noires. Sur un pic au milieu était plantée la tête d'un gobelin grimaçant. Un peu plus loin, près de la rivière, ils aperçurent un colline artificielle et comprirent que là était l'endroit où les chevaliers de Rohan, tombés au court de la bataille, avaient été enterrés. 

"Je crains", commença Gimli, le premier à briser le silence depuis leur entrée dans la forêt, "qu'ignorant l'existence des hobbits au moment de la bataille, les chevaliers n'aient point fait de différence entre nos amis et des Orcs de petite tailles, et que leurs cendres sont maintenant mélangées à celles de Orcs."

"Je ne pense pas", déclara Aragorn après un moment de réflexion. "Legolas serait revenu si c'était le cas. Je me force à garder espoir que s'il n'est pas parmi nous maintenant, c'est qu'il ait trouvé une piste fraîche menant à nos amis, saints et saufs." Il essayait de mettre dans sa voix plus de conviction et d'assurance qu'il ne le ressentait réellement.

A ce moment même, ils entendirent tout deux une branche casser comme sous le pas de quelque personne mal assurée Aragorn pivota sur lui-même en dégainant Andúril...

Et réalisa que leurs nouveaux "ennemis" n'étaient autre que Pipin et Merry eux-mêmes, l'air épuisé, désespérés, mais vivants. Aragorn et Gimli ne purent se retenir un cri de joie de les voir sain et saufs et enfin réunis. Aragorn marcha vers les deux hobbits pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels et non blessés. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'à première vue, ils n'avaient rien d'autres que quelques contusions. Merry et Pipin tombèrent sur leur genoux d'épuisement.

"Nous pensions que les Orcs étaient revenus", dit Pippin d'une voix où soulagement et désespoir étaient étrangement mêlés. Aragorn réalisa que leurs yeux étaient rougis et leur visage revêtant une immense tristesse. "Vous êtes vivants et sauvés maintenant. C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Nous avons tant désespéré de vous retrouver vivants... "

Gimli enchaîna "Nous craignons même que vos os n'aient été mélangés à ceux des Orcs détruits par les grand hommes de Rohan". Son ton était joyeux comme après une bonne blague typiquement naine, mais il remarqua que les deux hobbits ne paraissaient pas partager son humour. Quelque chose les tourmentaient et ils ne parvenaient pas à se relaxer. Aragorn prit leur attitude pour de l'inquiétude quant au retour des Orcs. il se releva, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas rester ici au risque de se faire découvrir par nos ennemis en pleine foret en pleine nuit. Nous devons reprendre désormais la route vers Minas Tirith dès que Legolas nous aura rejoins".

A ce nom, le désespoir et la culpabilité parurent grandir sur le visage des deux hobbits. Aragorn fronça les sourcils, redoutant et sachant soudainement ce que les deux rescapés allaient annoncer.

"Hélas", commença Pippin alors que Merry se passait une main sur le visage pour cacher des larmes, "Maître Legolas ... Des Orcs se sont séparés du groupe principal pour nous cacher des assaillants. Legolas est intervenu pour faire diversion et nous permettre de nous échapper. Les Orcs étaient peu nombreux et les flèches de l'elfe frappaient vite et juste; mais alors qu'il allait s'enfuir avec nous, d'autres Orcs de plus grande tailles, et l'Uruk-hai Uglúk parmi eux, sont intervenus; Legolas nous fit signe de nous enfuir tandis qu'il créait diversion, mais..." Soudain Pippin ne put achever, le nœud dans sa gorge était trop fort.

Merry prit une profonde respiration, et enchaîna: "Nous l'avons vu. Nous avons vu Legolas tomber sous les flèches de l'ennemi trop nombreux et trop puissant. Et nous dûment nous enfuir lâchement avant que les Orcs ne repèrent notre présence à nouveau. Nous nous sommes cachés et avons attendu jusqu'à ce que l'on reconnaisse votre voix dans la forêt."

Pour Aragorn et Gimli, le coup fut dur à supporter. Après Gandalf et Boromir, c'était au tour de Legolas de tomber au combat. "Je hais ma faiblesse!", hissa Pippin. "Nous aurions du suivre le conseil suggéré par Elrond et retourner au Comté. Nous ne savons point nous battre, ne savons lire les pistes ni lancer de sort. Qu'avons nous été depuis le début de la quête sinon des poids morts à traîner et à défendre? Si nous n'avions pas été là, Boromir et Legolas seraient toujours vivants. C'est pour nous protéger que Boromir est tombé, et l'histoire s'est répétée exactement de la même manière avec Legolas!"

Aragorn avec tourné son dos aux hobbits, de sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait voir la pâleur de son visage. La perte de Gandalf avait été douloureuse pour tous, cas c'était un homme avisé et un ami de longue date; mais avec la mort de Legolas, Aragorn avait l'impression de perdre plus qu'un frère. 

Se souvenant de son impression au réveil, il redressa lentement la tête, le dos toujours tourné aux hobbits. "Quand ceci est-ce arrivé?" Il essayait de parler d'une voix neutre mais sans y parvenir totalement.

"Cette nuit", répondit Pippin, "un peu avant l'aube, car la lueur des flammes du brasier non loin était presque la seule source de lumière."

"Maître Aragorn", hasarda Merry, "nous sommes coupables de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est notre incompétence qui a causé sa mort. Si vous décidez de nous abandonner maintenant au sort du Wild, j'accepterai votre jugement sans sourciller..."

Aragorn ferma les yeux. Un peu avant l'aube. Avait-il réellement entendu Legolas hurler son nom dans son rêve? Il s'était réveillé avec l'impression que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à l'elfe, probablement au moment précis ou celui-ci tombait sous les flèches de l'ennemi. Il se passa une main sur le visage et prit une profonde respiration. "Legolas s'est battu pour que vous soyez libres; vous devez respecter son choix. Si vous abandonnez maintenant, il aura donné sa vie pour rien, et je vous l'interdit." Il se rendit compte que sa voix avait pris trop d'ampleur et effrayait les deux jeunes hobbits. Il se radoucit et continua: "Il nous faut maintenant nous occuper de celui qui est tombé. On ne peut pas l'abandonner ici gisant au milieu de ces viles Orcs. Conduisez nous à l'emplacement du combat."

Pippin et Merry reprirent avec une certaine frayeur en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avait emprunté à toute allure un peu avant l'aube. Bientôt, les quatre arrivèrent à un nouveau champ de bataille où des corps d'Orcs et de Gobelins gisaient de ça et la. Certains égorgés ou éventrés par une fine lame, mais la plupart transpercés par des flèches qu'ils ne reconnurent que trop bien. Un des orcs était cloué debout à un tronc d'arbre par une des lames de Legolas. Une vile puanteur de chair rance et de sang séché commençait à saturer l'endroit, mais nulle part ils ne trouvèrent de trace de Legolas. Avait-il pu finalement s'échapper? Pippin et Merry ne l'avaient pas vu mourir en fait, ils l'avaient juste vu transpercé de deux massives flèches noires alors que, par delà sa douleur, Legolas leur faisait signe de s'éloigner. Non, ils n'avaient pas vu l'assaut final. Ils l'avaient entendu, certes, mais soudainement, ne pouvaient certifier à 100% que Legolas était mort. 99% peut-être, mais pas 100.

Le même type de pensée flottait dans l'esprit de Gimli et d'Aragorn, ils semblaient tous se raccrocher à ce mince espoir. Jusqu'au moment où Gimli poussa un cri de désespoir en tombant sur l'arc de Legolas, recouvert de sang et gisant sur le sol au milieu des cadavres d'Orcs. L'arc était indemne, la science des elfes était supérieure, et aucun Orc n'avait osé le toucher de peur de la magie latente de leurs ennemis. Aragorn ne dit pas mot mais s'agenouilla près de l'arc et l'examina. Il passa sa main sur le sang qui le recouvrait et ramena sa main à son visage pour identifier l'odeur du sang. Son mince espoir s'envola en fumée quand il reconnut l'odeur de l'elfe et non l'acidité typique du sang d'Orcs.

"Alas", murmura Gimli, "pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il aille au combat seul? Pourquoi cet elfe si avisé a eu cette réaction si.... " il ne put terminer sa phrase car pour lui aussi, un ami - récent, d'une race ennemie, mais ami quand même - venait de disparaître du monde de la lumière.

"Mais pourquoi ont-ils emmené son corps?" dit doucement Pippin, jetant à nouveau un regard circulaire pour s'assurer que nul vile orcs ne surgissent pour les saisir. La foret si silencieuse autour d'eux alors qu'il enduraient un nouveau deuil, paraissait une nouvelle menace.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Les orcs transportaient rarement les cadavres de leurs ennemis. Et puis… pourquoi avait-il toujours la même impression que Legolas était en grave danger?

***************************

__

Et voilà, maintenant vous commencez à en apprendre plus sur le sort de Legolas. Je suis désolée pour les termes et noms en anglais, mais j'ai lu LOTR en anglais, alors les noms comme Foncombe, c'est Rivendell, et certains des noms par la suite risquent d'être différent.

Promis, le chapitre 4 vous en apprendra plus sur le sort de notre elfe favori (comment ça "y en a qu'un dans la Communauté de toute manière"? Baaah ;) )

Faites attention que le prochain chapitre risque d'être… un peu plus sanglant que les autres… ;)


	4. Voyage au travers des ténèbres

__

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages issus du bouquin de LORD OF THE RINGS appartiennent à Tolkien. Les éventuels autres sont à moi ;)

****

DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS

CHAPITRE 4 - JOURNEY THROUGH SHADOWS  
(Voyage Au Travers des Ténèbres)

Doucement et douloureusement, la conscience de Legolas reprit le dessus sur les rêves brumeux dans lesquels il semblait nager depuis un temps indéterminé. Il avait conscience de la pierre froide contre sa joue et finit par réaliser qu'il gisait sur le sol sur son flanc gauche. 

Sa tête s'était transformée en une vaste ruche dans chaque rayon de laquelle la souffrance rugissait et battait la campagne, explorant les moindres recoins, les passages les plus tortueux. Les abeilles étaient arrivées. Les abeilles l'avaient cru mort. Elles avaient envahi sa tête et l'avait transformée en rayons de cire.

Legolas tenta de bouger et la douleur explosa dans sa tête, des nuages d'abeilles furieuses, venimeuses, s'envolèrent des pavillons. 

Il prit conscience de bruits de flammes et de cris perçants et stridents qui semblaient vriller son mal de tête encore plus profondément. Il serra les dents et les abeilles bourdonnèrent rageusement. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et n'y parvint point; puis il comprit qu'il avait très probablement du sang coagulé sur les paupières. Il voulu lever une main pour retirer le sang de ses yeux, et réalisa que ses poings, ses jambes et ses chevilles étaient attachées. Pire, son corps semblait si lourd qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger ses bras de plus de 3 centimètres, et ce, avec concentration et effort.

Il réalisa la présence d'une douleur sourde dans sa jambe gauche, son ventre et sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une douleur un peu moins sourde dans son flanc droit. Une douleur qui semblait curieusement diffuser très lentement...

Doucement, les morceaux du puzzle de sa mémoire se remettait en place. Et après un moment, toujours concentré sur les bruits extérieurs, il parvint à situer ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait quitté le campement une demi-douzaine d'heures avant l'aube, estimant pouvoir atteindre la lisière de la forêt et revenir avant l'aube. S'il pouvait déchiffrer le passage des Orcs et vérifier si Pippin ou Merry avaient laissé quelque indications, cela ferait gagner du temps à la Compagnie pour la matinée, et il préférait s'occuper que rester à rien faire et a se tourmenter au campement.

La tâche s'était avérée relativement facile, car, apparemment pressé d'atteindre l'abri de la forêt, les Orcs n'avaient plus perdu de temps à essayer de brouiller les pistes mais s'étaient précipités en une ligne presque parfaitement droite vers la forêt de Fangorn. 

A moins de 4 lieues de la forêt, il avait entendu des bruits de batailles et avait identifié une présence humaine, mêlée à celle des Orcs. Le bruits des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, des arcs et du métal des armures lui avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un groupe solidement armé. Il avait pressé le pas, craignant que dans la confusion de la bataille, les humains ne fassent pas la différence entre les hobbits et des orcs de petites tailles. Furtif et silencieux, il était passé très près de humains et s'était élancé sur une branche haute d'un arbre pour juger de la situation.

La situation était grave, les orcs se faisaient réduire en bouillie. Mais ce n'était certes pas ce point qui l'inquiétait. Il regardait attentivement la mêlée pour essayer de repérer ses amis mais ne pouvait les distinguer aux milieu des corps jonchant le sol, des armes et des armures qui se heurtaient et des êtres qui s'affrontaient. Au moins, Legolas était sur d'une chose: il devrait intervenir ici et maintenant. Pas question de retourner au campement prévenir les autres. Il n'avait plus le temps.

Sautant de branches en branches, et d'arbres en arbres, il avait continué de parcourir en hauteur le champ de bataille, et c'est plus par chance que par talent de chasseur qu'il avait repéré des traces s'éloignant du grand rassemblement. Il avait sauté sur le sol et les avait observé rapidement. Des orcs avaient pu s'échapper, et avec un peu de chance, ils avaient emmené les hobbits avec eux, butin apparemment trop précieux pour être abandonné aux humains. Legolas s'était élancé sur la piste et rapidement il avait pu distinguer le son d'orcs qui avançaient en jurant et en criant. Des mouvements parmi les arbres lui avait indiqué leurs positions. A nouveau il s'était élancé sur les branches basses des arbres avoisinant afin d'observer plus facilement ses ennemis.

Et là, il les avait vu, enfin; un groupe d'une quarantaine d'orcs, et Merry et Pippin, moitié traînés à moitié portés par deux de leur ravisseurs qui les menaçaient constamment de leur lances ou épées. Pas le temps d'attendre. L'armée humaine pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment et rendre la sauvegarde plus difficile. Legolas avait rapidement armé son arc et commencé à abattre un par un ces créatures ténébreuses. Trois étaient tombés avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils étaient attaqué par un ennemi invisible, et quatre morts de plus avant que les orcs ne finissent par le repérer. 

La suite du combat avait été nettement à son avantage, il pouvait tirer rapidement ses flèches redoutables et se déplacer avant que les orcs ne ripostent de leurs arcs et pierres. Cernés par un ennemi unique certes, mais elfique, ils avaient peu de chance. Pippin et Merry avaient essayé de s'échapper, profitant de la confusion des Orcs, mais deux Orcs s'étaient précipités sur eux, lames dégainées. Ils avaient apparemment oublié tout des ordres de Uglúk concernant la survie des hobbits et préféraient encore les abattre eux-mêmes que de les laisser retourner à leur groupe. Legolas avait utilisé sa dernière flèche pour abattre l'Orc le plus près des halflings, puis avait sauté de l'arbre, ses deux lames dégainées. Elles avaient coupé le deuxième orc dans le sens de la hauteur en trois parties bien distinctes. Et avant que ces morceaux ne touchent le sol, il avait décapité deux autres orcs qui s'étaient précipités.

Déjà, d'autres orcs se précipitaient sur Legolas et les hobbits. Ces créatures avaient certainement peur de la rapidité de l'elfe, mais craignaient peut-être encore plus la colère de l'uruk-hai Uglúk. "Eloignez-vous", Legolas avait crié à Merry et Pippin, terrifiés, "Et évitez les humains, ils pourraient vous tuer sur place avant de se rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas des orcs."

Merry et Pippin étaient demeuré pétrifiés pendant quelques instants avant d'entamer un mouvement de retraite. Déjà, les orcs et les gobelins survivants chargeaient après eux. Legolas estima leur nombre à une quinzaine. Il pouvait en avoir rapidement fini avec eux. Ses lames avaient chanté un mélopée funeste aux milieu des envoyés de Sauron et de Saruman. Merry et Pippin avait presque gagné une zone plus sombre d'arbres, et bien que la peur de ce qui pouvait s'y cacher se fasse ressentir, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils s'étaient retourné vers Legolas dans l'espoir que celui-ci en ait terminé avec leurs ennemis.

A ce moment, Merry avait du percevoir quelque chose parmi les arbres que Legolas n'avait pas vu, car il s'était mis soudainement à hurler. "Legolas, sur ta gauche!!!". Legolas avait rapidement pivoté pour faire face à quelle que soit la menace, et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses avaient commencé à très mal tourner pour lui. Il n'avait d'abord sentit qu'une douleur lui déchirer la jambe. Face à lui, une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, tenant autant de orc immense que du gobelin, avec des yeux brûlant de haine et une marque en forme de paume blanche sur le sommet de la tête. Cette créature, l'uruk-hai tenait un arc maintenant vide dans ses main griffues. La flèche - ressemblant plus à un javelot sombre, comparée à la finesse des flèches elfiques - se trouvait désormais dans la jambe gauche de l'elfe. Legolas avait titubé en arrière, ce qui l'avait sauvé de l'épée tordue d'un gobelin; il avait rapidement plongé une de ses lames dans ce dernier et, essayant d'ignorer la douleur, avait continué de massacrer ses ennemis proches. Soudain, un clameur avait attiré son attention, et il avait vu surgir de l'ombre des bois des renforts ennemis. Certains des groupes de Saruman avaient du entendre la clameur de la bataille et comprenant que l'ennemi n'était pas humain, étaient venus prêter main forte à ceux chargés d'emmener les hobbits. Legolas avait compté une trentaine d'envahisseurs. Dans son état il aurait du mal à les vaincre tous, sans compter l'uruk-hai. Seul, il pourrait les éviter, s'enfuir dans la forêt, et disparaître parmi les ombres, mais il devait compter avec Merry et Pippin, complètement paralysés par la peur. Il avait sentit une vague de pitié et de sympathie pour eux, si peu adaptés à cette guerre.

"Fuyez! Ne m'attendez pas! Je les retiens!", avait-il crié dans leur direction tout en retirant sa lame du torse du gobelin. Les hobbits avaient du voir qu'il pouvait encore se battre et comprendre que leur présence était nuisance pour lui car ils avaient amorcés un mouvement de retraite.

Legolas avait vu un des orcs se précipiter vers eux et avait lancé une de ses lames vers lui. La lame avait tournoyé brièvement dans l'air avant de s'enfoncer dans le dos de la créature, la clouant à l'arbre près duquel elle se trouvait. Legolas n'avait plus qu'une lame pour se défendre et allait devoir essayer de gagner du temps pour Merry et Pippin avant de s'éclipser dans les profondeurs de la forêt et de récupérer les hobbits plus loin. Alors qu'il se tournait vers un nouvel assaillant au visage hirsute, il avait entendu un bruit aigu et qui se rapprochait de lui. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre et réagir, une deuxième flèche/javelot s'était plantée dans sa poitrine un peu en dessous de la clavicule gauche, le traversant de part en part, la pointe s'enfonçant dans l'arbre auquel il tournait le dos; le clouant comme un insecte de la même manière qu'il avait cloué son dernier orc.

En 2931 années, Legolas ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressentit une douleur pareille. La blessure devait être grave... Pas nécessairement mortelle si soignée à temps... Mais assez sérieuse pour mettre sa vie en péril s'il restait trop longtemps. Il avait entendu quelqu'un crier son nom. Du coin de l'œil il avait vu Merry et Pippin qui s'étaient arrêtés et semblaient vouloir revenir en arrière pour l'aider. 

Il avait levé péniblement levé sa main gauche vers eux en un geste qui se voulait rassurant, leur intimant l'ordre de ne pas s'occuper de lui et se s'éloigner au plus vite. Pippin avait apparemment compris car il avait essayait d'entraîner Merry loin du champ de bataille. Sans aucunes armes, aucune des deux n'avait de chances s'ils restaient là. Déjà, encouragés par la vue de leur adversaire blessé, les Orcs revenaient à la charge, les épées menaçantes et les arcs préparés. Legolas avait rassemblé ses dernière forces et avec sa lame unique, avait encore infligé des pertes chez ses adversaires. Il se demandait s'il aurait encore assez de force pour s'échapper. Respirer lui faisait atrocement mal, et à plusieurs reprises, il eut l'impression d'étouffer et toussa du sang. Qui plus est, les deux flèches-lances qu'il avait dans le corps ralentissaient ses mouvements et amoindrissaient ses réflexes. Il reçu une flèche ordinaire dans le ventre et, en comparaison, ne parut presque pas la sentir. Maintenant, pour chaque coup d'épée qu'il donnait, il en recevait trois.

Il pensa: *J'espère que Pippin et Merry se sont assez éloignés. Mais si Aragorn et Gimli ne surviennent pas prochainement...* Il s'interrompit, pourquoi viendraient-ils à sa rescousse? Il était partit seul sans les prévenir pendant qu'ils dormaient. Legolas réalisa soudain quelque chose d'autre: il était partit en abandonnant la garde du campement... Et si des ennemis les avaient attaqués pendant leur sommeil non gardé? Sa stupidité et son impatience allaient peut-être leurs coûter la vie à tous...

A ce moment-là, une main solide agrippa la lance qu'il avait sous la clavicule et le propulsa contre le tronc d'arbre. Il ne put étouffer un cri alors qu'il sentait quelque chose se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec la créature étrange, l'uruk-hai, la lance dans une main, et quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer dans l'autre main. Pendant un instant, les deux adversaires se firent face, immobiles. Puis l'uruk-hai fit un mouvement rapide vers Legolas et l'elfe poussa un hurlement en ressentant une douleur glacée et cuisante dans son flanc droit. En baissant les yeux vers son côté, il vit la main de l'uruk-hai qui tenait le manche sombre d'une dague. Le reste de la lame avait complètement disparu dans son corps.

Sa vision s'assombrit rapidement. _Trop tard_, pensa-t-il encore de manière cohérente. Il eut conscience que l'uruk-hai levait une main au-dessus de sa tête. _Ne venez pas... _pensa fortement Legolas, comme s'il essayait d'envoyer un message à ses amis. _Ne venez pas ... Ils vont tous vous tuer..._

Puis il avait sentit un coup violent sur le côté de la tête, et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

__

--Aragorn!!!--

Puis le noir total.

Et maintenant, gisant sur le sol froid, non loin des orcs et de leur feu, Legolas ressentait une faiblesse étrangement écrasante. _*Qu'est-il arrivé à Pippin et Merry?*_, se demanda-t-il, _*Pourquoi les orcs ne m'ont-ils pas tué? Et où est-on?*_

Il remua faiblement, luttant contre ses liens. Ses muscles semblaient aussi lourds que du plomb. _*Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait?*_. Même si la douleur de ses diverses blessures semblait endormie, celle faite dans son côté droit semblait croître lentement, et un froid glacial semblait se répandre depuis son flanc et envahir tout son côté. 

Un des Orcs, assis à proximité, rit et dit quelque chose à un de ses compagnons dans leur langue abominable. "Repose-toi, pauvre fou!", dit-il ensuite à Legolas en langage elfique, que son accent rendit presque aussi hideux que sa propre langue. "Repose-toi tant que tu le peux encore! Demain une rude journée t'attend!"

"Si je pouvais faire à ma guise", dit l'autre Orc, "tu souhaiterais être déjà mort à l'instant même". Il se pencha vers Legolas, ses canines effleurant presque le visage de l'elfe. Legolas arriva à détourner le visage sous le souffle chaud d'haleine fétide. Soudain, l'odeur de Gimli semblait une fraîche brise printanière. L'orc posa un couteau noir à la lame irrégulière sur la gorge de l'elfe. "Reste tranquille, ou je pourrais jouer de cet instrument-ci!", il siffla entre ses dents. "N'attire pas l'attention sur toi, sinon je pourrais oublier mes ordres! Maudit soit l'Isengarder! _Uglúk u bagronk sha pushdug Saruman-nie ashto bubhosh skai!!_" Il repassa dans sa propre langue pour un discours long et furieux qui se termina par quelque chose ressemblant à des aboiements rauques et des grognements.

Toujours aveugle, Legolas demeura immobile sur le sol, bien que la douleur dans son côté l'empêcha de se reposer, comme ordonné. Pour s'occuper l'esprit il se mit à écouter attentivement les voix autour de lui. Durant les nombreux siècles de son existence, il avait appris les langues de la plupart des créatures peuplant les Terres du Milieu, et il reconnut au moins trois dialectes dans les échanges verbaux agressifs des orcs présents. Apparemment les divers groupes avaient du mal à se comprendre entre eux, et Legolas n'avait aucunement l'envie de servir d'interprète: ils étaient actuellement occupés dans un débat concernant son propre sort et la route à prendre désormais.

"On n'a pas le temps de le tuer de manière appropriée", disait l'un, "On n'a pas le temps de jouer dans ce voyage!"

"Et alors?", dit un autre, "Pourquoi on ne le tuerait pas rapidement? Il va nous retarder et on est pressé! Les humains peuvent revenir, ils savent que certains d'entre nous se sont échappés. Ils ont des chevaux et nous rattraperaient sans peine!"

"Les ORDRES !", dit une troisième voix en un grognement sourd.

"Les ordres ne le concernaient pas LUI!", dit une quatrième voix. "Ils disaient de tous les tuer SAUF les halflings; qu'eux seuls devaient être ramenés VIVANTS le plus vite possible!"

"Pourquoi on devait les ramener, à propos?", demandèrent plusieurs voix. "Pourquoi VIVANTS? Ils fournissent un bon sport?"

"Non! J'ai entendu que l'un d'eux a quelque chose qui est nécessaire pour cette guerre. Probablement un truc elfique ou autre."

"Mais alors pourquoi avoir gardé l'elfe?", grogna furieusement la première voix, "Il ne faisait pas partie des ordres!"

"Oui, c'est vrai! Tuons-le maintenant!", s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

Legolas se crispa en entendant des pas pressés se rapprocher de lui. Il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux, mais le sang séché maintenait toujours ses paupières collées. L'instant d'après il entendit un sifflement aigu et un gargouillement incompréhensible alors que quelque chose heurtait le sol. Une tête probablement car un autre bruit suivit peu après... probablement le reste du corps.

"**MES** ordres...", commença la voix grondante à une distance si proche de Legolas que l'elfe eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'aimait pas être faible et aveugle au milieu d'ennemis. "... concernent également l'elfe!", continua la voix grondante. "Saruman le sage m'a parlé d'un lien entre les elfes et l'origine des Orcs. Et bien que nous ayons faillis aux ordres en perdant les halflings, je pense que si on ramène cet elfe à Saruman, il se montrera clément envers nous et saura trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire de lui. Qui plus est, il a été en contact avec les halflings, ils lui ont peut-être donné l'objet que Saruman cherche. De toute façon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière pour récupérer nos prisonniers!"

"C'est une remarque très intéressante que tu nous dis là", siffla une voix, plus douce que les autres, mais plus maléfique. "Pourquoi on ne le fouillerait pas pour savoir? On pourra toujours trouver quelque chose d'utile pour nous..."

"Je vais préciser _'Vivant et dans le même état qu'à sa capture'_", dit la voix grondante, "Pas question de vous amuser avec lui. Ce sont mes ordres! Je suis Uglúk. J'ai parlé".

"Tu as parlé plus qu'assez, Uglúk!", s'écrièrent plusieurs voix rageuse. "Ce ne sont pas nos ordres! Nous sommes venus depuis les mines de Moria pour tuer et venger les nôtres! Nous souhaitons tuer l'elfe, et ensuite repartir vers le Nord!"

"Souhaitez tant que vous voulez", grogna Uglúk, "Je commande ici, et je retourne avec l'elfe à Isengard par la voix la plus courte!"

****

"MAIS QUI COMMANDE DANS CETTE GUERRE? SARUMAN OU LE GRAND OEIL?!", s'écria une voix que plusieurs autres voix approuvèrent. "Qui Saruman pense-t-il donc qu'il est?!"

D'autres grognements. "Ces idées étranges concernant les halflings viennent-ils du grand maître ou de Saruman lui-même?"

Beaucoup de cris en langage orc, que Legolas cette fois fut incapable de comprendre, s'élevèrent pour répondre, et le son des épées dégainées emplit la forêt. Par précaution, Legolas essaya de ramper pour s'éloigner, ce qui réveilla certaines blessures; il serra les dents pour étouffer un cri. Mais la douleur l'avait complètement réveillé. Pour un moment du moins. Il ramena ses mains vers sa figure. Ce geste semble lui prendre une éternité tant il était lent. Quand ses mains effleurèrent son visage, il dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle, pris de vertige, puis avec l'aide de deux doigts, força les paupières de son œil droit à s'entrouvrir.

Le sang séché dans son œil le brûlait. Au travers du brouillard rouge, il vit que ses gardes s'étaient éloignés, attirés par le combat imminent. A la lueur des flammes du feu, Legolas vit un gigantesque orc noir, et reconnut celui qui l'avait presque tué dans la forêt la veille. Ou le jour d'avant? Il avait perdu la notion du temps... En l'entendant la voix de cet orc hurler des ordres, Legolas sut que Uglúk était le nom de son adversaire. 

Beaucoup d'orcs de plus petites tailles et de Gobelins étaient autour de lui. Legolas supposa que ceux-là étaient ceux des mines de Moria, ceux qui voulaient sa mort. Ils avaient dégainés des épées et des long couteaux mais hésitaient à attaquer Uglúk. 

Uglúk hurla quelque chose et d'autres Orcs d'une taille proche de la sienne se levèrent. Puis soudain, sans crier garde, Uglúk se lança vers l'avant et de deux mouvements rapides, il arracha la tête de deux de ses adversaires. Les autres orcs, surpris reculèrent et l'un deux trébucha sur Legolas en jurant, heurtant dans sa chute le côté droit de l'elfe, déjà très douloureux. 

Ce fut ce qui sauva probablement sa vie car les alliés d'Uglúk passèrent au-dessus de lui et frappèrent un autre orc avec leurs épées à lame longue. Il retomba à moins d'un mètre de Legolas, sa main toujours crispée sur le manche de son long couteau.

"Lâchez vos armes!", cria Uglúk, "Et cessons ces combats ridicules! On part directement pour l'Ouest à partir d'ici, vers Isengard, et on marche jour et nuit. Est-ce clair?!"

Les Orcs étaient prêts à repartir à nouveau, mais certains des nordiques étaient toujours contre. Les alliés d'Uglúk en décapitèrent encore deux et tout le monde fut d'accord sur la direction à prendre.

"Ramassez le prisonnier!", cria Uglúk en désignant Legolas. "Et que personne ne joue à des petits jeux avec lui! S'il n'est pas vivant à la prochaine halte, d'autres mourront aussi!"

Un des uruk-hai saisit Legolas comme un sac et le lança par-dessus son épaule, ses mains griffues agrippant le bras de l'elfe comme un étau d'acier; les griffes lui rentrant dans la peau. Legolas, prit d'un nouveau vertige de fatigue, ferma les yeux et glissa à nouveau dans des rêves sombres.

***************************

__

Hé bien oui, il est vivant!!! :D Désolée de nous avoir laissé croire par le récit de Pippin et de Merry que Legolas avait été tué lors de la rescousse (mais de toute manière, si vous aviez lu le résumé, vous auriez deviné qu'il avait survécu… :p )

Vers quel enfer? Il faudra patienter jusqu'aux chapitres suivants ;)

Je peux maintenant faire l'historique de cette fanfic. Elle a été démarrée le 15 janvier 2002, dans l'avion survolant les USA alors que je revenais d'un tournage à Hawaii. J'étais partie sur une idée de ce que les orcs pourraient faire s'ils attrapaient Legolas vivant, puis je suis tombée endormie, et dans le rêve, l'histoire a continué… Interrompu par des hôtesses qui sont apparemment formées pour repérer quand quelqu'un est endormi profondément pour venir lui proposer du thé ou du café :p


	5. Tensions

__

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages issus du bouquin de LORD OF THE RINGS appartiennent à Tolkien. Les rares éventuels autres sont à moi ;)

Merci pour les reviews :)))))) Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur de savoir que l'histoire vous plaisait :))))

Et je tiens à rassurer Maspalio (copineuh ! :-) ) et d'autres qui doivent penser pareil:   
**Non**, Legolas **ne** vas **pas** tomber amoureux d'une princesse elfe ou d'une vierge elfe à sauver d'un sacrifice rituel ou bien d'autres cas similaires de Mary-Sue :p  
S'il y a des personnages non-LOTR dans la fic (relativement rares), ils / elles ne seront que de simples figurants destinés à donner la réplique à tel ou tel personnages, afin d'en révéler un peu plus sur les tourments internes des persos de LOTR (par tourment internes, j'entends bien "psychologiques" et non "dérangements intestinaux causés par un trop grand excès d'herbes de hobbit ou de pommes pourries lancées par Aragorn" ;p . 

Bon, j'ai un peu cassé l'ambiance avec mes conneries… Allez, on se remet en mode "sérieux et dramatique", là! ;)

****

DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS  
CHAPITRE 5 - TENSIONS

Aragorn fixa les attaches des chevaux de manière plus serrées pour le cheval que Pippin et Merry devraient monter. Les Orcs étaient toujours à pied et ils pourraient les rattraper en une journée ou deux s'ils ne perdaient pas leur piste, si visible même en plein nuit. Aragorn redoutait juste qu'ils n'aient passé un cours d'eau entre temps, ce qui rendraient la lecture de leur trace beaucoup plus hasardeuse.

Contre toute logique, il continuait à penser que Legolas était vivant. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il avait cette certitude en lui. Il sentait aussi qu'il y avait urgence... L'impression que plus le temps passerait plus Legolas se... volatiliserait... Il ne pouvait pas encore expliquer la signification exacte de cette impression, mais il avait le bizarre sentiment que, quoi que cela puisse être, ça avait déjà commencé...

Bien qu'une question lui brûla les lèvres, Pippin n'osait parler à l'héritier d'Isildur; ce dernier avait les mâchoires serrées et le regard sombre. Pippin pensa que Aragorn leur en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à Legolas, et la culpabilité grandit encore en lui. Il s'approcha doucement de Gimli qui était assis, taciturne à l'écart de ses trois compagnons survivants, le menton appuyé contre le manche de sa hache, scrutant le champ de bataille à la recherche d'un indice, essayant de comprendre.

"Maître Gimli", commença Pippin doucement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Gimli de sursauter, arraché au cheminement de ses pensées. Il tourna vers Pippin un visage qui respirait la bienveillance en comparaison avec l'expression d'Aragorn. "J'ai une question à vous poser...", souffla le jeune hobbit, en jetant un regard mal à l'aise du côté d'Aragorn, toujours affairé avec les sangles des chevaux. Gimli suivit son regard et comprit rapidement l'origine du malaise du jeune hobbit. En ce moment, Pippin devait certainement penser que s'il adressait la parole à Aragorn, ce dernier l'éventrerait et l'étranglerait avec ses intestins en un clin d'œil. Il reporta son attention vers le jeune hobbit.

"A votre avis", poursuivit Pippin d'un ton bas comme s'il craignait de réveiller quelque esprit rôdeur de la forêt, ou quelque ranger sur le point d'exploser, "pourquoi les orcs auraient-ils emmené Legolas s'il était réellement mort?". 

L'expression fugace qui passa dans les yeux de Pippin indiqua à Gimli que le jeune hobbit essayait de se persuader que la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle ne le paraissait. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, et que tout allait s'arranger pour le mieux. Après tout, ce n'était presque qu'un enfant, guère habitué à ce genre de situation de crise. Gimli se demanda s'il devait dire le fond de sa pensée à son jeune ami. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'arc couvert du sang de Legolas, Gimli n'avait cessé de repasser en tête tous les types de scénario possibles concernant le sort de l'elfe; aucun n'était bon, mais certains avaient le mérite d'être plus expéditifs que d'autres. Gimli avait commencé à apprécier Legolas depuis leur passage à Lothlórien - bien qu'il vous eût découpé allègrement à la hache si vous lui aviez fait remarquer ouvertement - et pourtant, il souhaitait que l'elfe soit mort de ses blessures plutôt que d'être tombé aux mains des esprits "joueurs" des orcs.

"Dans le meilleur des cas...", commença-t-il, hésitant sur la manière de répondre au jeune hobbit; le tact n'était pas une qualité première des nains, mais il fit de son mieux. "Les orcs mangent de la chaire humaine... Mais ils n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de se repaître d'elfe, ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils arrivent à tuer un immortel... Alors.."

Pippin fronça le nez, une lueur horrifiée dans les yeux, Gimli se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas utilisé les bons mots, mais qu'après tout, il valait peut-être mieux que ses deux jeunes compagnons s'habituent à la dure réalité de la guerre.

Pippin fronça le nez, une lueur horrifiée dans les yeux, Gimli se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas utilisé les bons mots, mais qu'après tout, il valait peut-être mieux que ses deux jeunes compagnons s'habituent à la dure réalité de la guerre.

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont... qu'ils vont le... manger?", Pippin avait placé ses mains sur son visage, seuls ses yeux horrifiés apparaissaient encore entre ses doigts.

"Tu te trompes!", dit Aragorn d'un ton sec, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Gimli. "Si tu penses aux elfes de Lothlórien, protégés par les sorts de Lady Galadrielle, alors oui les orcs n'ont pas l'habitude de tuer des elfes, mais ce n'est pas le cas de là d'où vient Legolas!"

Pippin tourna son visage vers Aragorn et se souvint du conseil d'Elrond, quand Legolas avait fait le récit de la guerre qui faisait rage contre les orcs et les loups dans son pays.

Aragorn reporta son attention sur les sangles tout en continuant de parler d'un ton rude, "Dans les forêts de Mirkwood, chaque jour apporte la mort d'un ou plusieurs elfes. Leur nombre diminue sans cesse alors que Sauron renforce chaque jour son armée des ténèbres."

Pippin demeura silencieux un moment, avant d'oser braver sa peur d'Aragorn et demander: "mais pourquoi maître Gimli semble dire qu'il vaut mieux pour Legolas d'être mort?"

"C'est vrai, il ne mérite pas de finir de la sorte!", intervint Merry pour soutenir Pippin.

Aragorn resserra la dernière lanière d'un geste brusque qui arracha un hennissement de colère au cheval que les hobbits allait devoir chevaucher. Il se tourna vers ses trois compagnons tout en fixant tour à tour les deux hobbits d'un regard à la fois dur et amer. "Parce que si Legolas est toujours vivant, les orcs lui feront subir un sort pire que la mort..." Les deux hobbits remarquèrent que les couleurs du visage de leur leader semblaient avoir disparu. Son teint était même cendré, ce qui faisait ressortir l'éclat sombre de ses yeux.

Pippin fronça les sourcils, "Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre...". Le regard que lui lança Merry lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul.

"C'est pas grave parce que nous, on se comprend!", dit alors Gimli. Les hobbits, se tournant vers lui, virent que le regard sombre du nain soutenait celui d'Aragorn.

"En se dépêchant", dit Aragorn, soulevant Merry si brusquement pour le mettre sur le cheval qu'il arracha un cri d'effroi au jeune hobbit, "on peut encore arriver à temps pour le sauver!".

"Suivre une trace de nuit avec des chevaux?", balbutia Pippin d'une voix qu'il trouva trop aiguë à son goût, alors qu'il était soulevé à son tour et placé sans ménagement devant Merry. A deux sur la selle, les deux hobbits paraissaient encore plus petits et menus que d'ordinaire. "Mais on ne risque pas de passer trop vite à côté d'un indice et de perdre leur trace?"

"C'est un risque à courir", dit Aragorn d'un ton rauque, "mais si on attend plus longtemps pour se lancer à leur recherche, Legolas...", il déglutit avec difficulté, "... souhaitera la mort..."

Pippin et Merry froncèrent les sourcils, mais Aragon ne rentra pas plus dans les détails. Aragorn s'avança vers son propre cheval; Gimli, sachant qu'il allait devoir chevaucher en sa compagnie fixa l'animal gigantesque d'un air farouche. Il avait presque réussit à s'habiter à chevaucher en compagnie de Legolas, mais l'elfe avait été calme et attentionné, ce que ce que Aragon pourrait jamais être dans l'état dans lequel il était. Gimli lorgna de l'œil le cheval où se trouvaient Pippin et Merry, se demandant vaguement s'ils pourraient tenir à trois là-dessus. Il voyait la prochaine chevauchée en compagnie d'Aragorn comme un voyage au bout de l'enfer. 

Aragorn allait se mettre en selle quand il avisa l'arc de Legolas, gisant toujours dans l'herbe, les deux lames elfiques non-loin de là. Il relâcha la bride de son cheval et s'avança vers l'arc. Il pourrait toujours le remettre à Legolas s'ils arrivaient à temps pour le sauver, ou s'en servir lui-même pour exterminer ses ennemis dans le cas contraire. 

Au moment où il se penchait pour ramasser l'arc, son pied heurta quelque chose de dur. Il regarda distraitement ce dont il s'agissait avant de reporter son attention sur l'arc.

Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec l'arme elfique, son esprit se figea. 

__

--Oh non... faites que ce ne soit pas... Tout mais pas...--

Et lentement, comme si ses articulations avaient été soudainement gelée par un froid intense, Aragorn tourna la tête pour fixer à nouveau l'objet contre lequel son pied avait heurté. Ses trois compagnons, qui le regardaient à ce moment-là, eurent l'impression que ses yeux lui mangeaient le visage alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'objet que eux ne pouvaient pas encore voir.

Aragorn referma sa main sur l'objet et le releva à hauteur de ses yeux. A première vue, il s'agissait du manche d'une dague ou d'une épée. Curieusement, la lame semblait avoir disparu, comme volatilisée, car aucun morceau de métal ne tenait plus à la poignée. Aragorn détailla le manche qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il avait l'impression de toucher quelque chose à la fois de brûlant et de glacé. Le manche était parfaitement noir, et la lumière ne semblait pas accrocher sa surface dure, si ce n'était sur quelques fines runes marquées d'un noir moins dense. Ces runes étaient en langage sombre de Mordor, mais bien qu'il ignorât ce langage - il était toujours dangereux d'étudier un ennemi tel que Sauron de trop près - Aragorn compris instantanément leur signification. Il avait déjà vu ce type de dague...

Son sang se figea dans ses veines.

__

-- C'est un cauchemar... Il faut que c'en soit un... Je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar...! --

"Aragorn?"

C'était Gimli. Aragorn se rendit compte que tous les trois le fixaient avec des mines interloquées. Il sortit de sa torpeur et se rua soudain sur son cheval, tenant toujours l'arc de Legolas dans sa main.

"ON N'A PLUS UNE MINUTE A PERDRE!!!!", il hurlait presque alors qu'il attrapait Gimli par le bras et le plaçait sans ménagement derrière lui. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?", protesta Gimli, peu heureux d'un tel traitement. Aragorn talonna son cheval et le fit s'élancer sur la piste encore sanglante des orcs. 

"Les choses sont plus graves encore que je le pensais!!", dit-il d'un ton sec, chargé d'inquiétude.

Gimli fronça les sourcils. Comment les choses pourraient être encore pire que les "jeux" des orcs?

[à suivre]

***************************

__

He bien voila pour le chapitre 5. 

Y a pas eu d'apparition de Legolas dedans, bien que certaines données à son sujet aient été révélées.   
Si vous voulez revoir notre elfe favori (sauf pour celles qui préfèrent l'agent Smi-, heu… Elrond ^^; ), il faudra attendre le chapitre 6 ou l'action se concentre à nouveau sur lui :p

A pluche ;)


	6. Rêves Sombres

_Disclaimer: All characters from LOTR belong to Tolkien. The eventual other ones are from me ;) _

I've felt this way before,  
So insecure  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
- Linking Park "Crawling"
  


  
**DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS  
**CHAPITRE 6 - RÊVES SOMBRES

La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut la lumière du soleil. Elle était cependant bizarrement déformée, et son éclat légèrement bleuté. Legolas réalisa alors qu'il était sous l'eau. Et que l'eau était glacée

Il se débattit et nagea rapidement vers la surface, ses poumons hurlant déjà. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait été sous l'eau et comment il était arrivé là, mais jetant un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui, il remarqua que l'eau était pure comme le cristal et qu'il pouvait voir la végétation et la faune sous-marine à de grandes distances. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi froide, il serait bien resté encore un moment à admirer la beauté des lieux immergés.

Il perça la surface de l'eau, aspirant goulûment l'air frais au-dessus de lui. Il eut alors la vague impression que l'air semblait aussi glacé que l'eau dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il retomba dans l'eau claire et agita les bras doucement pour se maintenir en surface.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et fut frappé par la splendeur des lieux. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de lac, ou de large ouverture de rivière, entouré par de petites montagnes dont les bords et sommets étaient arrondis et recouverts d'une végétation luxuriante. Des arbres fins venaient jusqu'au bord du lac et leurs branches fines et souples semblaient se pencher vers les eaux tranquilles et fraîches. Leurs feuilles étaient petites, argentée d'un côté et vert profond de l'autre.

Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, et sans nuage. Le soleil qui brillait au-dessus de lui semblait étrange. Il éclairait d'une lumière légèrement bleutée, mais n'aveuglait point, ni ne diffusait de chaleur, car Legolas sentait que tout autour de lui était froid. 

La sensation de l'eau sur sa peau lui fit comprendre qu'il était nu. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir comment il avait pu arriver là, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir des événements d'avant son réveil dans l'eau.

Il repéra un rocher sous l'eau à un mètre à peu près de la surface et nagea vers lui. Le froid engourdissait ses muscles, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur ni aucune inquiétude. Quand il posa le pied sur le rocher, il put se détendre, n'ayant plus à nager pour se maintenir à flots. Il se redressa pour échapper un peu au froid de l'eau et quand la partie supérieur de son corps émergea de l'eau, il eut la réelle confirmation que l'air ambiant était tout aussi froid que l'eau. Ce qui tranchait grandement avec l'aspect luxuriant et chaud des plantes.

Tout en admirant la nature étrange et belle qui l'entourait, Legolas ramena ses bras autour de lui et les frictionna légèrement, en une tentative inconsciente pour les réchauffer. Avant il n'avait jamais souffert du froid.

Avant?

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant à nouveau comment il était arrivé à cet endroit, et essayant de se souvenir d'où il était avant...

"Je suis... Je suis Legolas Greenleaf", murmura-t-il doucement, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait prononcé ces mots comme pour être certain qu'il se souvenait au moins de son nom, car tout le reste semblait flou... Où était-il avant d'être ici? Avec qui? Sa voix sembla faire écho et emplir tout l'espace où il se trouvait, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'absence de bruit et de vent. Il frissonna, cette fois d'un léger malaise, et baissa les yeux vers l'eau où il se trouvait.

Pendant un moment, il fut surpris.

Quel était cet étrange être à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs de geai qui le regardait avec cet air étonné de l'autre côté de la surface de l'eau? 

Pendant un moment, il ne reconnut pas la personne qu'il voyait dans l'eau. Et pourtant, ce visage aux traits fins, ces oreilles pointues et ces yeux clairs étaient horriblement familiers. 

Il tendit la main sans réfléchir vers l'eau, l'autre fit de même. Et au moment même où sa main entrait en contact avec l'eau glacée, Legolas vit sa propre main... Son cur sembla se transformer en un bloc de glace en voyant la peau sombre qui la recouvrait. Il leva sa main tremblante devant son visage, et vit que son avant bras, et son bras complet, était de cette même peau sombre et ruisselante d'eau. 

Il examina rapidement et fébrilement son autre bras, son torse, son ventre... et vit la même couleur sombre qui teintait sa peau autrefois presque blanche nacrée. Son corps fut agité de violents tremblement et il plongea rapidement ses bras dans l'eau, les frottant fébrilement, espérant que la teinte de sa peau n'était qu'une quelconque saleté le recouvrant, et que cette eau si pure allait lui rendre sa teinte claire naturelle.

Mais rien ne semblait atténuer la nouvelle teinte de sa peau, qui en temps normal aurait du virer au rouge vif sous un pareil traitement. Legolas leva ses mains devant son visage, une expression de terreur dans ses yeux clairs, puis saisit rapidement une mèche de ses longs cheveux et l'amena devant ses yeux qui s'agrandir d'horreur. Ses cheveux autrefois aussi clairs que le soleil étaient maintenant plus sombre que la nuit. Sous la lumière du soleil, ils luisaient doucement d'un reflet bleuté qu'en d'autres circonstances, Legolas aurait trouvé plaisant à la vue.

_Ça doit être un cauchemar_, pensa-t-il, _ça a l'air réel, je sais, mais ça doit être un cauchemar... Il **FAUT** que ce soit un cauchemar! _

Pris d'une panique incontrôlable, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva la tête vers le soleil en poussant un hurlement ou terreur et désespoir se mêlait.

  
Le ciel prit brusquement une teinte aveuglante. Il se sentit tomber et s'ébroua.

  
Il était couché sur un sol froid, la joue gauche pressée contre la pierre sale, et des cris et grognements emplissaient l'air autour de lui. La sensation de froid n'avait pas disparut... Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit que l'aube était proche. Se détachant sur le ciel qui pâlissait, il pouvait distinguer les formes viles des orcs et uruk-hais qui semblaient en proie à de l'agitation. Legolas bougea sa main près de son visage et vit que ses poignets étaient serrés par de la corde, mais surtout que sa peau paraissait sombre. Les battements de son coeur, déjà plus rapides que d'ordinaire, s'accélérèrent encore. Son coeur ne cognait pas dans sa poitrine. Du moins pas encore. Mais Legolas sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il se mette à cogner. Pas grand chose du tout! D'un geste brusque qui lui arracha une douleur dans le côté gauche, il saisit une mèche de ses cheveux et la ramena devant ses yeux. 

Pendant un moment ses cheveux lui parurent sombres, et il crut que le fil qui maintenait la raison dans son esprit allait claquer avec un bruit sec. Puis, se forçant au calme, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi sombres que dans son rêve et il les regarda avec plus d'attention. 

Il laissa s'échapper en un sifflement soulagé l'air qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment dans ses poumons. La couleur sombre de ses cheveux n'était du qu'au sang, à la boue, et à la poussière. En observant bien, il pouvait encore voir quelques fines mèches claires. Il se relâcha un moment.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée, car la douleur due à ses diverses blessures se rappela à son souvenir. Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri et fronça les sourcils. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait été blessé? Quelques heures? Quelques jours? Il fallait qu'il essaye de faire le point pour voir où en était ses capacités de régénération. Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir s'il avait été inconscient au point de ne pas se rendre compte que ses ravisseurs avaient fait une pause dans leur échappée...

Un ombre passa au dessus de lui. Legolas leva les yeux, sur ses gardes. C'était un des orcs, grimaçant. L'orc voulut vérifier si l'elfe était bien réveillé ou s'il était simplement en train de dormir avec les yeux grand-ouverts, et il sortit une dague qu'il approcha de l'oeil droit de Legolas. Ce dernier eut automatiquement un brusque mouvement de recul qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur causé par ses blessures.

L'orc ricana, rangea sa dague avec une lueur de regret dans les yeux. "Tu l'aurais perdu si tu était réellement endormi... Ne jamais dormir... Ça prolongera ta vie...!". L'orc se pencha vers Legolas et saisit une poignée de ses cheveux pour relever la tête de l'elfe à quelques centimètres de son visage hideux. "Mais tôt ou tard, tu souhaiteras que la mort t'emporte...". Legolas se sentait nauséeux face à l'attaque du souffle fétide contre son odorat fin. L'orc poursuivit: "J'ignore les plans de l'isengarder à ton sujet... Mais...", et il serra le poing plus fort, arrachant presque les cheveux de Legolas, "... tu fourniras un bon sport". Il repoussa brusquement la tête de Legolas sur le sol dur et se tourna vers le groupe derrière lui. "Ai! Le prisonnier est réveillé! On va pouvoir s'amuser!", dit-il d'une voix grinçante et ricanante. D'autres têtes se tournèrent vers Legolas qui sentit un sentiment de malaise le prendre à la gorge et l'empêcher de respirer. Une des créatures s'avança vers lui, et l'orc se recula pour le laisser passer. Legolas leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu. C'était Ulgúk 

Toujours allongé sur son côté gauche, Legolas tenta de reculer, et ce mouvement se révéla bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'eut imaginé. Les multiples blessures infligées par ce même uruk-hai se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Son dos heurta un tronc d'arbre qui arrêta net sa retraite. 

Uglúk le dominait de toute sa hauteur. En contre-jour avec l'aube naissante Legolas ne pouvait voir que ses yeux d'un jaune luisant. Derrière lui, certains orcs commençaient à se rassembler, comme pour assister à un spectacle très amusant.

Legolas frissonna d'effroi, sentant une bulle d'acidité se déplacer dans son estomac. _'S'il me touche... je hurle!'_

Uglúk sembla le considérer un instant, puis lui dit une seule phrase, un seul ordre, d'un ton bref et d'une voix rauque et basse. "Retire ta tunique!"

Legolas cligna des yeux, d'abord surpris, puis sentant une vague de colère et de terreur monter en lui. "Jamais...!", hissa-t-il après avoir récupéré le contrôle sur lui-même, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Uglúk n'était pas d'humeur patiente, et en un instant il se pencha et saisit Legolas par le col de sa tunique, les mains griffues profondément plantées dans le tissus. Legolas essaya de se dégager, mais ses mains liées le gênaient, sans parler de la bizarre torpeur dans laquelle ses muscles semblaient plongés. Il essaya de relever la jambe pour repousser Uglúk, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir à la vitesse voulue.

Après une courte lutte, Uglúk écarta les bras brusquement et le tissus de la tunique de Legolas se déchira avec un bruit sourd. L'elfe poussa un cri de douleur, de rage, et de désespoir mêlés. Derrière lui, les orcs lui répondirent par des grognements et des cris amusés. L'uruk-hai acheva rapidement d'ouvrir le reste du tissus jusqu'à ce que la tunique de Legolas se retrouva ouverte en deux pans séparés, révélant la peau claire de son cou et son torse maculés de sang séché et marqués d'étranges meurtrissures. Uglúk cria quelque chose en langage sombre à quelques-uns des uruk-hai derrière lui. 

Ignorant ses blessures qui criaient à ses oreilles, ainsi que l'inutilité de sa résistance en son état et au sein d'un clan ennemi, Legolas commença à se tortiller pour se dégager de la prise d'Uglúk. Mais ce dernier saisit ses poignets maintenus par les liens et les releva au dessus de sa tête. Et les y maintint d'une poigne ferme. Legolas essaya de repousser Uglúk à nouveau avec ses jambes mais réalisa qu'un autre uruk-hai venait de lui saisir les chevilles et les maintenaient fermement au sol. Dans cette position de vulnérabilité totale, Legolas sentit le contrôle serré qu'il maintenait sur lui-même s'effilocher rapidement alors que la panique le gagnait.

_'Ce n'est pas normal... Je n'ai aucune force... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'ont fait...'_, pensa Legolas avant que la terreur submerge complètement ses sens et qu'il ne commence à se débattre frénétiquement, sous les rires moqueurs des orcs autour de lui et des deux uruk-hais... 

Ignorant la faible lutte de son captif, Uglúk déplaça sa main libre sur le torse de l'elfe et l'arrêta au niveau de sa blessure à l'épaule.

Legolas serra les dents, soupçonnant de nouvelles douleurs à venir. Mais après un bref instant, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, surpris, et de relever la tête. Il aperçut alors que des bandages de fortunes recouvraient la blessure au niveau de sa clavicule gauche et celle dans son côté. Il ne pouvait distinguer sa jambe, mais supposa que le tissus de son pantalon avait été déchiré en partie et qu'un bandage avait été apposé là aussi. 

Uglúk retira les bandages au niveau de sa clavicule d'une manière rude mais sans cruauté inutile. Legolas ne pouvait supprimer un léger tremblement de terreur et de rage de secouer son corps, mais la curiosité prenait de plus en plus le pas. Pourquoi l'avait-on soigné? Les orcs haïssaient les elfes. Pourquoi le soignaient-ils?

Il se souvint de l'altercation qu'il avait vue entre les orcs et les uruk-hais la veille (ou le jour d'avant? Il avait perdu la notion du temps...), tous n'étaient pas d'accord pour le soigner. La majorité de ces viles créatures voulaient le voir mourir lentement. Seul Uglúk avait pu les empêcher de "jouer" avec lui. Mais il avait parlé de quelque chose concernant Saruman, et cela ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux de Legolas.

Uglúk retira complètement les bandages et observa la blessure ouverte à son épaule. Comme attendu, elle n'avait pas cicatrisé, mais elle avait en tout cas cessé de saigner. L'elfe pourrait peut-être tenir jusqu'à Isengard. Un autre uruk-hai s'agenouilla près de lui, tenant une petite boite en bois dans ses mains. Uglúk étala de ses mains et sans ménagement une partie du contenu sombre et visqueux de la boîte sur la plaie de l'elfe. Legolas hurla et se débattit avec frénésie.

Les orcs applaudirent ou poussèrent des cris amusés. "Il ne veut pas prendre ses médicaments", plaisantèrent-ils. "Il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui. Ai! Nous allons bien nous amuser plus tard!".

Mais pour le moment, Uglúk n'avait pas la tête au sport. Il avait besoin de vitesse de déplacement pour l'échappée de sa troupe... et de redresser à coup d'épée le moral de certains orcs récalcitrants. Il soigna les autres plaies de Legolas à la manière orc: brusque mais efficace. 

Legolas ne pouvait voir la gravité ou l'étendue de ses plaies, mais il les lisait dans les yeux de l'uruk-hai penché sur lui. Quand Uglúk retira le pansement dans son côté, là où la douleur était la plus sourde, mais où un étrange froid semblait diffuser dans tout son corps, le sourire presque satisfait qu'il vit sur les lèvres de son "médecin" lui fit l'effet d'un poids écrasant sur tout le corps. Les plaies ouvertes, il connaissait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait sur le côté pour être si différent dans les sensations qu'il en éprouvait, et apparemment dans l'apparence que cela donnait à la vue? Il essaya de se souvenir de l'arme qui avait causé cette blessure. Du peu de ce qu'il avait pu distinguer, il s'agissait d'une dague. Elle avait été enfoncée totalement dans son côté. En y resongeant, il s'étonna d'être encore vivant... Il aurait aimé se redresser pour examiner sa plaie, mais Uglúk maintenait toujours fermement ses poignets liés contre le sol au-dessus de sa tête.

Bientôt, les pansements furent remis en place et Uglúk relâcha les poignets de son captif qui aussitôt ramena ses coudes contre sa poitrine, en une vaine tentative de protection contre une quelconque agression. "Assis!", dit Uglúk d'un ton de commande. Legolas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Les orcs le voulaient vivant? Et ils étaient près à soigner un ennemi racial pour cela? Il fallait qu'il utilise çà à son avantage. Alors, tant que ses ennemis lui demandaient une chose simple comme s'assoeir, autant jouer le jeu, ne pas les provoquer, le temps de récupérer assez de force et de trouver une occasion pour s'échapper. Il s'appuya sur son coude gauche pour se relever un peu, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand la douleur le traversa à nouveau. Il avait trop surestimé l'huile - ou quoi que cela put être - de guérison de Uglúk. Il demeura immobile un instant à mi-chemin entre la position assise et la position couchée, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées, attendant que la douleur passe.

Uglúk n'eut pas la patience d'attendre et saisit les poignets liés de Legolas, le tirant vers lui pour le forcer à s'asseoir, ignorant le cri de surprise et de douleur de son "patient". L'instant d'après, Uglúk posa une main griffue sur la mâchoire inférieure de Legolas, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il y enfonçait l'embout d'une outre flasque et déversait un liquide brûlant au fond de la gorge de l'elfe. Legolas sentit une chaleur intense se répandre en lui, supprimant pour un moment la sensation de froid qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis son étrange rêve. Le froid? Depuis quand un elfe pouvait-il ressentir le froid de la manière dont il l'avait ressentit?

La douleur dans sa poitrine, son côté, et sa jambe disparurent alors qu'une douce torpeur le saisissait. Uglúk le relâcha et Legolas retomba lourdement sur le sol, le monde se mettant à danser et tournoyer à sa vue.

Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres, Legolas aperçut Uglúk qui se redressait et s'éloignait de lui, le laissant à la merci des autres orcs. Mais bizarrement, l'idée de ce que des orcs "joueurs" pourraient faire de lui désormais, ne sembla pas l'inquiéter. Il sentait de moins en moins son corps; il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui-même, dans des ténèbres rassurantes. Les sons lui parvenaient de plus en plus étouffés, perdant de leur note menaçante. Son champ de vision sembla se rétrécir, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans un tunnel. Le son n'était plus qu'un écho.. Puis l'écho d'un echo...

Bientôt, il n'eut plus que deux minuscules points lumineux dans le noir... Il se sentait bien... Merveilleusement bien...

  
Et puis ce furent les ténèbres totales.

*****************

_Et voilà ! :D Pile poil dans les temps :) (j'avais promis le chapitre 6 avant la fin de la semaine et.... A 25 minutes près je perdais, mais... G GAGNE MON PARI !!! :D )_

_Bon, un peu de sérieux, là..._

_Désolée pour le temps mis entre le chapitre 5 et 6 mais... bon... je sais pas, on dirait que j'ai fait un blocage sur celui-là alors qu'il était encore relativement "fendard" :p_

_Ben voilààà, vous en avez appris plus sur le sort de Legolas, bien que ça doit pas encore être très clair pour vous pour le moment :p Oui je sais, je suis une sale sadique d'avoir fini ce chapitre comme ça (mais merde! :p vous devriez avoir l'habitude maintenant :pppp ) , et vous allez encore me hair plus en sachant qu'à la base il y avait encore des trucs qui se passaient dans ce chapitre, et que j'ai décidé à la dernière minute de reporter ces événements pour d'autres chapitres, sadique que je suis! :p (et fière de l'être, **mouaaaaa ha ha ha ha haaaa ! **:p )_

_Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapite 7 ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à sortir que le chapitre 6, mais pour la semaine prochaine, j'annonce plutot la sortie de :_

_**Yell 14 **(DBZ) [normalement mardi ou merdredi]_ _**Only One Light 3** (LOTR) [fin de semaine ;) ]_

_Bon aller, bonne nuit passkil est 11h35 du soir et j'vais aller dodoter traquillement (et rêver de nouvelles fics sadiques :p )_

_A pluche tout le monde :)_

_P.S. pour les français qui lisent... Au second tour le mois prochain: VOTEZ!!! (et votez Super-Menteur et pas Super-Facho... c'est un conseil si vous voulez conservez votre liberté de pensée ;) )_


	7. La Vision du Mirroir

_Disclaimer: All characters from LOTR belong to Tolkien. The eventual other ones are from me ;) _

  
**DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS  
**CHAPITRE 7 - LA VISION DU MIRROIR

"Penses-tu que les autres s'en sortiront?"

Sam détourna les yeux de la vallée sombre qui s'étalait à perte de vue et regarda Frodon. Ce dernier essayait de garder un visage impassible. Comme si pour lui, devenir fort était ne plus montrer de sentiments. Devenir froid comme la pierre. Pourtant, ses traits montraient surtout une immense fatigue morale et ses yeux témoignaient de son combat interne. La décision qu'il avait prise n'avait pas du être facile... Sam ne pu s'empêcher de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours et d'y appliquer une pression légère.

"Ils s'en sortiront, vous verrez..."

Frodon eut un sourire faible. Sam essayait-il de le rassurer? Puis il se souvint de la tendance sur optimiste de son ami. Non, Sam pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Frodon aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver cette insouciance, cette capacité à faire confiance au lendemain, quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Mais il avait perdu cette capacité dès le moment où il s'était vu confier l'anneau par Gandalf. Et il commençait à penser que plus jamais il ne serait le même. Que l'ancien Frodon était mort quelque part entre la Comté et maintenant.

"Je pense que nous ne les reverrons plus, Sam...", dit-il d'une voix lasse en fermant les yeux doucement, comme s'il cherchait à se reposer quelques secondes. Il les rouvrit pour à nouveau faire face à la désolation de la plaine face à lui. "Ca se pourrait, Monsieur Frodon... Ca se pourrait". Sam regardait dans la même direction que Frodon, et pourtant il ne devait pas voir la même chose que lui. Si Frodon voyait les périls à venir et s'interrogeait sur son propre mental et ses responsabilité vis-a-vis des membres de la Communauté qu'il avait plus ou moins trahis en décidant de partir seul, Sam lui, voyait bien au-delà. Il voyait le moment où l'anneau serait détruit, et où ils rentreraient à la Comté pour célébrer cet événement. Il imaginait les fêtes qui aurait lieu... Et peut-être que Frodon se mettrait à écrire un livre comme son oncle avait fait. Ce serait le meilleur livre hobbit jamais écrit...

"Je devais partir..."

La voix de Frodon tira Sam de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son ami alors que son regard semblait perdu dans le lointain. Frodon pensait qu'avant de poursuivre, il se devait de donner une explication à son compagnon de route.

"_Il_ avait prit possession de Boromir...", Frodon sentait un noeud dans sa gorge au souvenir de son combat contre le fils du Gondor, lorsque ce dernier avait tenté d'user de la force pour s'approprier l'anneau. Puis lui vint la pensée que Sam pourrait le voir comme quelqu'un ayant choisit la fuite facile à la première altercation sérieuse. Il sut qu'il devait poursuivre. "Galadrielle m'avait prévenu..."

'Vous aviez vu celà dans le miroir, c'est cela?", essaya de deviner Sam. Frodon fut un moment silencieux, se remémorant les scènes qu'il avait vu défiler dans le miroir d'eau, puis secoua la tête après un moment. "Non, Galadrielle me l'avait dit... Le miroir m'a montré d'autres choses..."

Il se souvint... La première chose qu'il avait vu avait été Legolas qui se retournait vers lui avec une expression de douleur et de résignation peinte sur ses traits, puis ensuite, les traits épuisés de Sam et Pippin... La Comté massacrée et réduite en esclavage par les orcs... L'éveil de Sauron...

A tout moment il devrait garder à l'esprit de tout faire pour changer ce futur. 

*********

Une pluie rapide et froide était passée sur eux. Aragorn n'avait fait aucune halte et avait poussé les chevaux à forcer l'allure. Il craignait que cette pluie ne dure assez longtemps pour masquer les traces de pas des orcs et uruk hais qu'ils poursuivaient. L'éventualité de tomber dans une embuscade d'une douzaine (au minimum) de ces monstres, alors qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient que quatre dont deux semi-humains qui seraient plus terrorisés et incapables de se battre, ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

Ou plutôt, il l'occultait dans une partie de son esprit. Si une telle attaque survenait, ils improviseraient à ce moment là, mais pour le moment, tout son esprit était concentré sur Legolas, essayant de percevoir sa présence au travers des distances, l'appelant en pensée, priant pour qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit sauf. 

La seule chose qui lui répondit fut cette voix basse et terrifiante : _'Legolas est en danger' _

Aragorn fronça les sourcils, sentant un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre. Ce fut la voix de Gimli qui interrompit ses pensées avant qu'elles ne prennent un tour obsessionnel. « Aragorn, vas-tu arrêter cette course folle deux minutes et nous dire ce qu'il en est ?! »

En d'autres circonstances, Aragorn aurait sourit. Le nain avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour l'elfe. Mais ce n'était ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour lui faire la remarque. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Aucun ne l'avait. Mais lui _savait _pourquoi. Gimli continua devant son silence. « Pourquoi la situation est-elle plus grave encore que ce que l'on imaginait ? ».

Aragorn hésita un moment, ralentissant à peine le galop de son cheval. Il se tourna à demi vers Merry et Pippin dont le cheval était attaché au sien pour être plus facilement guidé. Leurs visages étaient emplis d'inquiétude, de désespoir et de remords. Ne pas savoir quel danger planait au-dessus de la tête de celui qui les avait sauvés, au péril de sa propre vie, les plongeait encore plus profondément dans un abîme de désespoir.

Mais devait-il leur dire ? Ils devaient être en train de s'imaginer des scénarios plus noirs les uns que les autres, mais la réalité dépassait toutes les limites…

Il se souvenait d'une des peurs de Pippin lors de sa discussion précédente avec Gimli. Pour le jeune hobbit, les uruk-hais et les orcs n'étaient plus seulement des monstres tueurs à la solde de leurs ennemis. Que l'on n'ait pas retrouvé le corps de Legolas, cela ne signifiait certainement pas que ces bêtes l'avaient enterré. Elles avaient peut-être tout bonnement décidé de l'emporter pour le cuire, et… ensuite… ben…

Aragorn frissonna. Quelle était la meilleure solution pour Legolas ? Ce que Pippin s'était imaginé, horrifié ? Ou ce que lui craignait   
_(Legolas est en danger !)  
_de plus en plus avec les heures qui s'écoulaient ?

Mais avait-il le droit de cacher ce qu'il savait à ses plus jeunes compagnons, sous prétexte qu'il connaissait Legolas mieux qu'eux et voulais stoïquement porter tous ses malheurs sur son dos… Comme si c'était un honneur ?

Il fit obliquer son cheval vers celui des hobbits et lentement, très lentement, prononça quelques mots.

'Pour Legolas… C'est comme pour Frodon, à Ammon Soul…'

Pendant un moment, aucun des trois compagnons de route du ranger ne comprit. Puis les yeux des hobbits s'écarquillèrent alors que la réalisation les frappait.

*********

« L'anneau aurait détruit tout le monde… », dit doucement Frodon d'un ton épuisé. « Un par un… ».

Sam se tourna vers lui, attendant silencieusement que son maître ne poursuive son discours. Frodon avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas encore comment interpréter toutes les parties de la vision qu'il avait eue dans le miroir de Galadrielle

Legolas, Sam, Merry et Pippin… Dans sa vision, ils lui jetaient tous un regard las, épuisé, et accusateur… Frodon se souvenait d'avoir vu ces regards lorsqu'ils étaient arrive à Lothlórien, alors que Haldir refusait de les lasser passer, ayant sentit quel danger ils apportaient tous.

Mais pourquoi cette vision était-elle revenue dans le miroir ? N'était-ce qu'une réminiscence du passé ? Ou faisait-elle partie d'un sombre futur ?

Frodon ne pouvait savoir ce qui était advenus à Merry, Pippin et Legolas mais avoir Sam près de lui, sous surveillance, presque… lui apportait le maigre réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il veillerait à ce que rien n'arrivât à son ami d'enfance. 

Sam ne comprit pas pourquoi Frodon étreignit son épaule avec sa main, pour ensuite se lever et continuer en silence. Mais il se leva à son tour et suivit les pas du porteur de l'anneau.

'Après tout', pensa Frodon, 'mieux vaut en dire le moins possible… Qu'il garde son esprit insouciant le plus longtemps possible… Cet esprit insouciant qui m'est si cher…'

[A suivre -) ] 

*****************

_Qui c'est qui avait dit que « Dark is the Night » était mort et enterré ? )_

_*fait un pied de nez à tous mes détracteurs*_

_Alors, pour ce retour (avant la date à laquelle je pensais), remerciez Anne-Laure (missannlaure@hotmail.com) qui a su se montrer… persuasive assez, pour que je poste une suite aux derniers événements._

_Je dois dire que le chapitre 7 me faisait ch(…) m'ennuyait un peu, car il servait de zone tampon entre deux chapitres d'action, et à chaque fois, je bloque )_

_Donc vous avez compris, la prochaine fois on retrouve notre elfe favori ! D_

**_Nadia_**_ : J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à ta question sur la dague )_

**_Appassionata_**_ : pour ce qui est des tournages, c'est réel :) Je travaille dans des réalisations de parodies depuis 1988, et ai intégré une école de réalisation cinéma l'année passée à l'IAD à Louvain-la-neuve en Belgique. Il m'est arrivé parfois de devoir partir à l'étranger pour l'une ou l'autre parodie (le plus loin à été Hawaii pour la parodie de **LA PLAGE), et à l'heure actuelle, je travaille sur trois productions : l'une « **HITMEN** » est la seule sérieuse dans le tas (un thriller). Quant aux deux autres, il y a « **The****** Silence of the Rings » (parodie de LOTR, qui sera tournée principalement en Irlande, mais aussi en Belgique, Luxembourg et France) et « ****Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk » (l'adaptation vidéo de la saga mp3 de penofchaos ) )**_

**_iceAngel7 _**_:__ I will go on with the english version of this fic, don't worry ;) I know I've been a little bit lazy 'bout the traductions lately, but things will improve :)))))_

**_Maspalio_****_:__ le look _****black-Legolas te plait? :D  Cool, pour une fois que je me prends pas de rocking chair dans la tronche! )**

**_Trixoo_**: « Je sais pas si je vais tenir jusqu'à la sortie du prochain chapitre »._ J'espère que tu n'étais pas en apnée… Chava ? *air inquiet*  é_ è_

**_Karina_**_ : Legolas, rester dans le monde des rêves ? Bah il a quand même drôlement flippé quand il a vu la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, hein ? ) Pendant un moment, il a été relativement heureux d'être réveillé )_

_Voilà… C'est tout pour cette fois :)_

_*en train de préparer la publication de Of Dust And Leaves 2 ».. hé oui, les vieux bazars sortent du tiroirs )_

_(hey ! C presque de la poésie, ça ! D  )_

_A pluche :)_

_::Roselyne__::_


	8. L'anneau Unique

_Disclaimer: All characters from LOTR belong to Tolkien. The eventual other ones are from me ;)_

**·..·**_  
_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**  
**DARK IS THE NIGHT FOR HEARTS  
**CHAPITRE 8 – L'anneau Unique  
**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·****  
**

Legolas ne sentait plus son corps si ce n'était que par vagues de froid. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de flotter, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il était dans le ventre de sa mère.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet endroit ? Avant il avait fait si bon ici, jusqu'à ce que ce froid ne commence à envahir ses membres.

_Avant ?_

Legolas fronça les sourcils, devenant de plus en plus conscient des fourmillements qui parcouraient son corps en autant de picotement. Ils n'étaient pas encore douloureux, mais l'elfe avait la sensation qu'ils le deviendraient bientôt. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Le paysage face à lui était étrange. D'une dominante bleu-vert, il était principalement composé de pierres et de verdure longue et flottante. La lumière semblait doucement balayer cet endroit, les rayons traversant une sorte de brume avant de laisser courir des cercles lumineux sur le sol. Il fut surpris par la manière dont la lumière se comportait en cet endroit, et aussi par le lent mouvement qui s'imprimait dans chacune des étranges plantes qui l'entourait. On aurait dit qu'un doux vent soufflait au ralentit. Il y avait un son en cet endroit, mais étrange, et sourd. Reposant et inquiétant à la fois.

Au fond de son esprit, une douce mélodie semblait le bercer. Il ne cherchait pas à l'identifier, elle faisait partie de cet univers étrange, c'était tout…

Il eut la sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage, avec une pointe cruellement glacée sur le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il bougea la tête vers le ciel aux nuages étranges, et eut l'impression que ses cheveux flottaient également autour de lui, au ralentit…

Et que ces cheveux étaient noirs.

Il poussa un hurlement. Et des bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il comprit l'instant d'après ce qui l'avait surpris dans ce paysage : il était sous l'eau.

Il se dégagea rapidement et sentit une douleur intense le traverser de part en part. Le hurlement qu'il poussa cette fois fut de douleur pure. Il eut la sensation que des mains le saisissaient et le tiraient de l'eau avec rapidité…

Pour ensuite le jeter sur la pierre dure, et presser sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Il cligna des yeux et vit les grands uruks penchés vers lui, certains arboraient une inquiétude mêlée à de la colère sur leurs traits grossiers. Avant qu'il ne puisse hurler, de terreur cette fois, Uglúk se pencha vers lui, et abattit son poing sur sa tempe. Alors que les ténèbres le prenaient de nouveau d'assaut, Legolas comprit, et en aurait pleuré de rage…

Les uruks réclamaient le silence…

Car des ennemis n'étaient pas loin…

Des ennemis qui auraient pu les tuer

Des ennemis qui auraient pu le libérer.

**·..·**

Les chevaux transportant les deux hobbits, le nain et le ranger, émergèrent de l'abri des arbres pour affronter la partie la plus froide de la nuit. Les étoiles étaient des pointes d'épingles au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'air était absolument calme avant qu'ils ne le troublent de leurs présences.

L'odeur dominante qui parvenait aux narines d'Aragorn était celle de la boue et le l'umus qui montait de la terre humide qui bientôt se recouvrirait de rosée. Des larmes de froid naissaient au coin des yeux des deux hobbits. Aragorn soupira pour eux, il avait lui-même oublié à quel point les nuits pouvaient être froides en ces plaines dégagées. Heureusement, pensa-t-il, que Legolas ne pouvait ressentir les variations de températures. Au moins quelque chose dont il ne souffrirait pas !

**·..·**

« Nous devrions le tuer, ici et maintenant ! » dit Thraal, un des orcs de la Moria, à Uglúk, une fois que les cavaliers du Rohan furent assez éloignés pour ne point entendre leurs grognements de conversations. « Il risque de tous nous faire tuer. »

« SILENCE ! », rugit Uglúk en tournant ses yeux jaunes et perçant vers Thraal. « Il est pour Saruman le blanc. Veux-tu goûter de sa colère si nous rentrons à la Tour les mains vides ? Les vôtres ont-ils mémoire si courte ? »

Uglúk jeta un regard à la ronde, conscient que la mutinerie n'était pas loin. Ces orcs ! Pitoyables et viles créatures qui les avaient précédés ! Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait réfléchir réellement. Pas étonnant que Saruman le sage ait décidé de créer les uruk-hais. Un jour, se disait Uglúk, il n'y aurait plus d'orcs stupides à la surface des terres du milieu. Les uruk-hais prévaudraient. Bien sur, cela ne serait pas pour demain, mais déjà à l'heure actuelle, les orcs étaient obsolètes. Seulement, ils étaient trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte.

Thraal grogna, et porta son regard vers l'elfe inconscient qui gisait au milieu d'eux. « Cet elfe est un véritable porte poisse ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous met en danger. Il a fait tomber beaucoup des nôtres et nous a fait perdre les semi hommes. Que Saruman aille se faire voir, il est à nous ! Nous servons le Grand Œil ! Pas ce vieil homme ! Nous sommes là pour récupérer un anneau, pas pour soigner un elfe !», grogna l'orc, approuvé par d'autres grognements derrière lui. Avec une rapidité qui prit de court les uruk-hais, Thraal se saisit de l'elfe, et le jeta derrière lui, en pâture aux orcs qui s'étaient rassemblés aux premiers signes de conflit.

Uglúk et les autres uruk-hais se lancèrent vers l'avant, épées dégainées. La tête de Thraal fut coupée en deux, un peu au-dessus de la mâchoire. Le corps demeura un instant debout avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Les autres uruk-hais levèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à frapper au hasard dans la mêlée. 'La peste soit des orcs du Nord', se dit Uglúk en tranchant de-ci de-là, 'stupides créatures qui ne pensent qu'à une chose à la fois'. Il avait perdu Legolas de vue depuis un bon moment et ne savait même pas si le prisonnier était toujours vivant. Mais s'il était mort, tous les orcs de la Moria le payeraient, envoyés de Sauron ou non, et leur têtes orneraient l'entrée du domaine d'Isengard sur autant de piquets ; avertissement à quiconque voudrait encore discuter les orcs des uruk-hais de Saruman-le-blanc.

**·..·**

Ce fut le sentiment de danger imminent qui ramena durement Legolas sur la rive de la conscience. Le monde autour de lui n'était que bruit, hurlements et douleur. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, pour se trouver face à ceux, jaunes et maléfiques, d'un orc hideux penché sur lui. Derrière et au-dessus de lui, c'était une bataille aussi chaotique que ce que l'on pouvait attendre de ces créatures. Legolas voulu esquisser un mouvement de recul, mais une fois de plus, ses muscles semblaient avoir une lourdeur inhabituelle pour eux. L'instant d'après, l'orc le saisit à la gorge, et piqua la pointe d'une dague tordue sous son œil gauche.

« Un mot, un geste, sale elfe, et tu le perdra ! »

Legolas eut le temps de se dire que c'était une habitude, chez les orcs, de menacer de crever les yeux de leurs ennemis, avant de sentir que des mains le fouillaient brutalement, sans tenir compte de ses diverses blessures. A coup sur, ce n'était pas un ordre d'Uglúk. Ce qui semblait être le chef des uruk-hais avait bien pris la peine de mentionner qu'il devait demeurer vivant jusque Isengard. L'elfe se souvint alors de cet orc, qui s'était déjà opposé plus d'une fois à Uglúk. Grishnákh, ou quelque chose d'approchant, vu la langue et l'accent vils de ces créatures. Cet orc semblait d'influence parmi les orcs de la Moria, et opposé à Saruman.

Les combats entre orcs et uruk-hais se poursuivait partout autour d'eux, et l'action tentée par ce dernier ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose : il y avait _encore_ eu une mutinerie à son sujet. A ce rythme là, il pouvait espérer qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus assez d'orcs et d'uruk-hais vivants pour le contenir quand il aurait repris assez de force.

Mais pour l'instant, il savait qu'il était trop faible pour réagir physiquement, et ses poignets et jambes étaient liés. Il avait à peine conscience du sang qui s'écoulait sur sa joue, de là où la pointe de dague était appuyée un peu trop fort.

L'orc continuait à le fouiller et à tâtonner à divers endroit sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Legolas pouvait être amoindri physiquement, mais son esprit se mit brusquement à accélérer.

'_L'anneau unique... ! C'est ce qu'il doit être en train de chercher… ! Il profite qu'Uglúk a le dos tourner, il le veut peut-être pour lui-même… Mais je me demande dans quel but…'._

'_Bravo', _dit une petite voix au fond de son esprit. _'Mais que penses-tu qu'il te fera quand il aura découvert que tu n'as pas l'unique sur toi ? Que penses-tu qu'ils te feront _tous_ ?'_

Ils le tueraient sans hésiter, se dit Legolas. Du moins s'il était chanceux. Car ils auraient probablement l'idée de s'amuser un peu avec lui avant pour lui faire payer le temps perdu. Et ils repartiraient à la recherche des hobbits. L'idée de laisser Grishnákh le fouiller et faire gagner du temps aux semi hommes effleura son esprit. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que glaner quelques minutes à ce jeu. Il serra les dents lorsque l'orc arracha un pansement et rouvrit une plaie par la même occasion, et tenta d'une voix calme :

« Je ne pense pas que tu le trouveras de cette façon », sa voix était presque un murmure afin de cacher sa douleur et ne pas donner à Grishnákh d'indication sur le 'traitement' à utiliser. « Il n'est pas facile à trouver ». Legolas espérait ne pas se tromper sur l'objet que l'orc cherchait.

« Le trouver ? », Les doigts de Grishnákh cessèrent de fouiller, et la pointe de la dague s'enfonça légèrement sous la peau de la joue de l'elfe. « Trouver quoi ? De quoi parles-tu, sale elfe ? ». Pendant un moment, Legolas demeura silencieux, ignorant presque les bruits de tumulte autour de lui. Une autre chose venait de percer son esprit. Il ne devait pas essayer de gagner du temps pour les hobbits, probablement très loin et en sécurité. Non, aussi amer que cela lui paraisse, il devait gagner du temps pour Uglúk. Il fallait que l'uruk-hai puisse le trouver et le sortir de cette situation, avant que Grishnákh ou un autre de ses semblables ne décide d'un sort plus expéditif pour lui.

« Trouver quoi ! », pressa l'orc. L'elfe ressentit une douleur cuisante sous son œil. Ses pensées tournèrent plus rapidement, fouillant ses souvenirs plus rapidement et avec plus de précision que Grishnákh n'avait fait de ses mains griffues plus tôt. Un souvenir jaillit au milieu des autres. Il tenta de sourire légèrement tout en fixant les yeux jaunes de la créature au-dessus de lui. « Mais rien, mon précieux… »

Les yeux de l'orc s'agrandir brusquement. Apparemment, les exploits de Gollum étaient connus de tous le Mordor. Puis un sourire – tout autant que 'sourire' put être le mot attribué à ce rictus – apparut sur les traits de l'orc. « O-hooo… C'est donc de _cela_ qu'il parle ? Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, sale elfe ! »

« Pas plus que toi », répliqua Legolas d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'était lui-même. « Mais tu sais toi-même ce que tu risques. Tu le veux ou pas ? Et qu'es-tu prêt à donner pour l'avoir ? »

« Si je le veux ? Si je le VEUX ! », hurla Grishnákh, étonné ; la lame sous l'œil de l'archer tremblait. L'elfe savait qu'il devait choisir avec soin les mots qu'il utilisait. Jamais son esprit ne lui avait parut si clair depuis qu'il avait été enlevé par ces viles créatures. « Ce que je donnerais pour l'avoir ? », continua l'orc. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire », répondit l'elfe, choisissant ses mots, « qu'il n'est pas bon de continuer à discuter au milieu d'un carnage, où l'un de nous pourrait être tué à tout moment. Je peux te faire gagner du temps et des efforts, mais tu dois couper les liens de mes chevilles d'abord. Ou je ne dirai rien, et ne ferai rien pour t'aider.»

« Pauvre fou ! », ricana l'orc, « Tout ce que tu possèdes et tout ce que tu sais, te sera extirpé en temps venu. TOUT, tu m'entends ! », hurla-t-il par-dessus le tumulte, les cris et les grognements autour d'eux. « Dans ces moments, tu souhaiteras avoir beaucoup plus à dire pour satisfaire l'inquisiteur. Oh oui, tu l'espéreras. Et très bientôt. On ne va pas gâcher l'interrogatoire en allant trop vite. Oh non. ». Une lueur de folie semblait luire derrière ses yeux jaunes. Legolas eut du mal à déglutir en devinant les souvenirs d'autres « interrogatoires » qui devaient être en train de défiler allègrement dans l'esprit de l'orc.

La tête d'un orc roula non loin d'eux, mais Grishnákh ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. « Ne crois pas que c'est par gentillesse que nous t'avons gardé vivant. Ce n'est même pas dans les facultés d'Uglúk ! »

Legolas tenta de s'imposer une respiration calme alors que son esprit hurlait au danger à chaque instant, non pas venant de Grishnákh, mais venant des orcs autour d'eux qui continuaient à se battre et qui pouvaient à tout instant tourner leur fureur contre leur ennemi racial. « Je ne doute pas de tes paroles », répondit-il avec un petit sourire, « mais la proie n'est pas encore à destination, et quoi qu'il arrive alors, ça ne te profitera en rien. Si nous arrivons à Isengard, le grand Grishnákh n'en tirera aucun bénéfice. Saruman gardera pour lui tout ce qu'il trouvera. »

Il avait bien choisit ses mots, connaissant la colère des orcs de la Moria pour le magicien blanc. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un des uruk-hais, derrière des guerriers orcs. Il ne devait pas avoir idée d'où se trouvait le prisonnier dans la mêlée, et ne l'avait peut-être même pas vu. L'elfe devait encore tenir un peu plus. « Si tu veux quelque chose pour toi, c'est le moment de faire un marcher. »

L'orc se pencha vers le visage de Legolas. L'elfe pouvait presque sentir son haleine fétide par delà l'odeur de carnage qui régnait en ces lieux. Grishnákh semblait enragé, effet du nom de Saruman sur lui. Ses mains tremblaient. « Tu l'as sur toi ? »

« Coupe mes liens », répéta Legolas. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir tout de suite, il était trop épuisé pour cela, et devait se concentrer pour garder de la cohérence dans ses pensées. Mais au moins, ses liens coupés, il pourrait feindre aux autres d'être toujours attaché, puis les défaire complètement et s'échapper quand il aurait reprit des forces. Il devrait tout d'abord faire en sorte de ne plus absorber ce liquide étrange qui semblait le mettre dans un état de douce somnolence.

Avoir un plan, avoir un but, c'est ce qui l'aiderait à tenir, quoi qu'il arrive… !

La dague quitta la joue de l'elfe. L'archer cru alors que son plan avait marché. Mais Grishnákh serra alors le manche de son arme de ses deux mains. Il avait du deviner le vent tourner dans son dos et décider d'une autre méthode.

« Sois maudit, immonde elfe ! », cracha-t-il, « Délier tes jambes ? Je couperai plutôt tous les liens de ton corps ! ». Grishnákh leva la dague haut au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent.. « Ne crois-tu pas que je puisse te fouiller jusqu'aux os ? Je vais te découper en lambeaux ! ».

L'orc abattit sa lame et Legolas ferma les yeux avec force.

**·..·**

Et dans le coeur d'Aragorn, alors que le groupe continuait à chevaucher avec précaution pour ne point perdre les indices au sol, le sentiment d'inquiétude grandit...

**·..·**

**·..·**

Heu…. A suivre ;-)

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------------------------------------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_Baah ouaip, fallait s'en douter que je finirais le chapitre comme ça _(entends une centaine de tronçonneuses se mettre en marche)

_Comment ? vous n'y aviez pas songé ? Bon, je dois dire, honnêtement, moi non plus, puis vers la fin, l'idée de couper « plus tôt » m'est venue ;)_

_Sorry ;_

_Mais bon, comme ça vous voyez que la fic n'est pas finie, même si cela faisait_… (s'en va vérifier)_ 2 ans 5 mois 4 jours ;_

_Hooouulààààààààààà oo; que le temps passe vite oO; J'aurais juré que c'était plus récent que ça oO ;_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'update de « Communauté des elfes » (23) qui a un petit retard sur l'annonce _(en comparaison avec cette fic-ci)_ ;) il sera mis à jour demain ou après demain. J'ai été retenue loin de mon PC (et de chez moi) pendant quelques semaines, et je n'ai pas pu terminer le chapitre comme prévu, donc, c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D  
_(je VEUX le poster avant la rentrée jeudi ;) )

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;-) Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur de savoir à quel point vous aimiez cette histoire ;)… (et ça m'a motivé pour poster la suite ;) )_

_Bisous à tous et toutes et à la prochaine :x_

_:Roselyne:_


End file.
